I am engaged to Bella Swan TRADUÇÃO
by Bee Masen-Cullen
Summary: Par de "Meu noivo é Edward Cullen".  '- Isso era um pouco estranho, embora. Eu poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse com uma palavra, mas a garota que eu queria nunca quis olhar pra mim. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e estou noivo de Bella Swan.'
1. Notas

**ALGUNS ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

A fanfiction _"Eu estou noivo de Bella Swan"_ é o par correspondente da fanfiction _"Meu noivo é Edward Cullen"_ que está sendo traduzida. Ela conta a história de um rapaz que é apaixonado por uma amiga de infância e propõe casamento aos pais dela ao invés de pedir sua permissão, culminando em muitas aventuras por parte do casal.

Tudo o que é disponibilizado aqui é de autoria de _Amoet_, a autora real e intransferível da fanfic. Eu só estou traduzindo.

Curtam e mandem _reviews _– elas serão o termômetro de postagens.

- **B**ee -


	2. Capítulo um: O começo

**Capítulo um:** _O começo_

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Bip._

Eu suspirei e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado conforme meu Pager desligava.

'_Mais um dia, mais pacientes'_, eu mentalmente grunhi.

Parei em minha cadeira e vesti meu jaleco branco. Eu tenho trabalhado nesse hospital já há um ano. Isso não fora planejado porque a única razão para eu estar trabalhando nesse hospital, cheio de enfermeiras oferecidas e doutoras que flertavam era uma garota.

Sim, uma garota.

Ela é minha amiga de infância, Isabella Swan, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella, conforme recordo. Ela era linda, com a pele pálida, rosto com formato de coração, dois acolhedores olhos e um lindo cabelo cor de mogno. Meu coração deu uma pequena cambalhota quando eu pintei seu rosto lindo na minha mente. Eu era apaixonado por Bella desde que eu estava com seis anos de idade. Não fora amor à primeira vista, embora; porque eu lembrei da garotinha loira,Rosalie Hale,sempre me seguindo,como um cachorrinho perdido naquela época.

Bella não tinha tido qualquer interesse em mim naquela ocasião – eu poderia dizer – a propósito, ela mal falava comigo. Ela me chamou a atenção quando defendera Alice Brandon de Jasper Whitlock. Eu sabia que Jasper tinha uma queda por Alice, mas ele nunca teve coragem de dizer a ela, em vez disso fazia algumas coisas estúpidas pra ter a atenção dela.

Jasper arruinara o vestido de Alice e a fizera chorar. Bella ficara na frente de sua amiga e gritara com Jasper pra que ele deixasse Alice em paz. Ela me chocou, porque Jasper era mais alto do que ela, mas ela ainda defendeu Alice. Naquele tempo, eu pude ver o coração verdadeiro de Bella. Como ela cuidava de quem ela amava e como faria qualquer coisa para fazer todo mundo feliz. Eu descobri, então, que ela possuía alguma espécie de aura que atraía as pessoas, incluindo eu.

Balancei minha cabeça e saí da sala dos funcionários. Eu corri até Irina McCoy, uma das enfermeiras que tinham uma queda por mim, ela sorriu docemente conforme eu retornava o sorriso. Sempre, desde que eu tenho trabalhado aqui, muitas mulheres me chamaram pra sair – e quando eu digo "_muitas_", eu realmente quero dizer MUITAS – mas eu recusei a todas elas. Não havia nenhuma que seguraria meu interesse senão Bella. Isso era um pouco estranho, embora. Eu poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse com uma palavra, mas a garota que eu queria nunca quis olhar pra mim.

Franzi a testa conforme lembrava da época em que ainda estava no colegial, a época em que Bella se mudou de volta pra Forks depois de ter vivido com sua mãe em Fênix. Bella se mudou da grande cidade ensolarada para a pequena cidade chuvosa depois que seus pais se divorciaram.

Eu não era um galinha, mas tinha uma memória ruim do colegial. Eu ficara com várias garotas, apesar de nunca ir mais longe do estágio físico. Isso porque eu aprendi com Tyler Crowley, um dos meus amigos, que Bella gostava do tipo "pegador bad boy" e bom beijador. Eu pretendia fazer meu movimento desde seu primeiro dia na escola, mas sempre havia me acovardado quando chegava a hora de chamá-la pra sair. Eu só conseguia manter Bella longe de tornar-se alvo de Tyler. Parecia que ela só me via como amigo. Isso foi o motivo de eu começar a sair com garotas pra saber algumas coisas sobre elas, então eu poderia usar meu conhecimento sobre as mulheres para convidar Bella pra um encontro. Mas, infelizmente, quanto mais garotas eu ficava, mais Bella se tornava distante. Eu me perguntava naquele tempo se Bella gostava de garotos normais.

Depois de estar certo que Bella gostava desse tipo de cara, eu me transformei em um 'galinha'. Ela sempre me via com outras garotas e sempre se afastava de mim. Ela não sabia o quão doloroso isso foi pra mim naquela época, em que eu beijava outras meninas, mas meu coração só pertencia a ela.

Eu nunca mais tinha visto Bella novamente depois da formatura. Por trás do meu comportamento descolado, eu havia sentido muito sua falta. Durante aquela época, mantive contato com Charlie para saber como ia a vida dela, e também... Segui-la. Eu fui pra Harvard e estudei medicina. Sempre fora meu sonho ajudar as pessoas. Esperançosamente eu poderia me tornar um pediatra algum dia.

O pai de Bella me disse que ela fora pra Dartmouth estudar Literatura inglesa. Isso não me surpreendeu. Bella sempre amou ler e ela era fantástica quando começava a contar histórias e identificava personagens.

Eu amei cada momento nas aulas de inglês porque eu podia ver e admirar Bella e olhar seu debate com nosso professor ou com outros estudantes.

Meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso e interrompeu meu sonho. Eu o puxei. Olhei para o número. Era meu pai.

Abri o celular.

"Oi, pai."

_"Filho, como você está?"_

"Hum, estou a caminho da emergência agora."

_"Oh"_, ele hesitou. _"Você está ocupado?"_ Meu pai era um doutor também. Ele trabalhava no hospital local de Forks, enquanto minha mãe trabalhava como arquiteta 'free-lancer'.

"Não, de modo algum. O que há de errado?"

_"Eu só gostaria de informá-lo sobre... uh... A reunião do colegial de Forks."_

Eu congelei em meus pés. "Dizer o quê?"

_"A escola de Forks vai dar uma reunião essa semana."_

Eu pisquei diversas vezes. Uma reunião? Depois de todos esses anos? Meu corpo imediatamente passou pro modo 'excitado'. Isso significava que eu teria uma chance de conhecer Bella, bem, na verdade ela teria uma chance de conhecer meu verdadeiro eu.

_"Edward?"_

A voz do meu pai me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Uh, sim, pai. Eu ouvi você."

Ouvi meu pai suspirar. _"Só ligue pra ela, filho. Quanto mais você vai esperar? Você trabalha aí com o intuito de segui-la, lembra?"_

Eu apertei a ponte do meu nariz. "Eu sei, pai. Isso só... Isso não é fácil. Nós não nos vemos há sete anos e eu tinha uma má reputação no colégio. Aposto que sou a última pessoa que ela quer ver."

_"Você não saberá se não tentar, Edward. Eu tenho que ir agora. Me ligue de novo,certo?"_

Concordei carrancudo. "Okay."

Apertei o botão de desligar e desliguei meu celular. Continuei a andar pra emergência pra ver meu paciente. Ela tinha nove anos de idade; ela cortara seu tornozelo em uma pedra afiada tentando pegar seu amigo. Eu quase sorri pra mim mesmo quando lembrei de Bella,tentando me pegar quando éramos pequenos. O corte não era profundo e eu prescrevi um medicamento pra ela, ignorando sua tonta mãe. O doutor Gerandy, um dos meus colegas, brincava comigo que esse hospital sempre estava cheio de pacientes ansiosas pra me ver.

Eu rolei meus olhos.

Voltei para a sala de funcionários e afundei em uma das cadeiras. Eu suspirei e pensei sobre o que meu pai dissera. Ele estava certo, depois de tudo. Eu trabalhava aqui com a intenção de seguir Bella. Mas, ei, talvez essa fosse a hora perfeita pra conhecer Bella e seus pais ou talvez eu pudesse arranjar uma pequena reunião com ela e alguns de nossos amigos de infância. Minha mente rodopiava em idéias, mas eu sabia que precisava ter Bella de boa vontade. Eu afundei de volta na minha cadeira. Eu não queria parecer um perseguidor, porque eu estava trabalhando aqui só pra segui-la. Isso não foi planejado, sério. Eu somente quis encontrá-la depois da minha formatura na faculdade. Eu liguei pro pai dela e ele me informara que Bella já havia se mudado pra Seattle a trabalho. Ele me dera o endereço do escritório de Bella. Eu dirigi pra Seattle e fiquei em um hotel. Procurei pelo escritório de Bella e fui a um café pra tomar algo depois de ter encontrado seu trabalho.

Foi quando eu a vi pela primeira vez depois de sete anos.

Tudo pareceu parar.

Tudo _era_ nada.

_Exceto por ela._

Ela sentou no canto do café, lendo um livro. Um copo de café em frente a ela. Seu longo cabelo cor de mogno caía por trás de seus ombros e ela sustentava um cotovelo na mesa, sua cabeça em sua mão.

Ela estava mais bonita do que da última vez que eu me lembrava.

Meu coração vazio de repente sentiu-se preenchido de novo.

Eu não entrei no café, entretanto, só fiquei a olhando do lado de fora.

Foi naquele momento que eu decidi me mudar pra Seattle e esse foi o motivo de eu terminar nesse hospital. Isso foi há quase um ano e eu não tinha feito nenhum contato com ela ainda. Eu poderia pedir o número dela pro pai dela, mas eu queria agir como um homem nessa hora. Eu queria pedir seu número por mim mesmo.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e peguei meu celular. Eu o liguei com uma determinação de fazer uma chamada. Chamou umas quatro vezes antes de uma voz áspera cumprimentar do outro lado da linha.

_"Charlie Swan."_

Eu sorri. "Bom dia, Charlie. É Edward Cullen. Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?"

_"Oh, ei, Edward. Como você vai, meu jovem?"_

Dei uma risada leve. "Estou bem, obrigada. E você? Prendendo muitos caras malvados ultimamente?"

Ele aspirou. _"Só um par de adolescentes bêbados, o de sempre. Então, qual é o assunto?"_

Olhei pro teto branco. "Você ouviu sobre a reunião do colegial de Forks?"

Charlie riu. _"Ah, sim. A reunião. Claro. O que é?"_

"Eu estava me perguntando, você contou a Bella sobre isso?"

Ele parou.

E eu também.

_"Você já ligou pra ela?"_ Ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri um sorriso impiedoso. Eu sabia! Ele não contou a Bella. "Não ainda. Eu tinha um plano de visitá-la em seu escritório amanhã." Espera um minuto! Eu disse isso? Eu olhei pra grade de empregados na parede. Droga! Eu tinha que ficar o dia inteiro na emergência, mas notei que o doutor Gerandy estava tirando seu dia de folga amanhã. Talvez eu pudesse trocar meu horário com ele.

_"Hum... Então, você vai vê-la amanhã?"_

Eu suspirei. "Sim", Respondi em uma voz corajosa.

_"Incluindo o noivado?"_

Oh, eu esqueci essa parte. Bem, antes de Bella sair de Forks, eu pedi a ela. Eu fora sério naquela época e Bella dissera sim, mas eu sabia que ela não queria dizer isso. Eu tinha certeza que ela nem mesmo sabia nada sobre casamento. Então, eu fizera um movimento pra falar com Charlie para perguntar se ele abençoava o casamento com Bella quando ela tivesse vinte e cinco anos. E agora, nós dois tínhamos vinte e quatro.

Isso era certo!

Eu _estava_ noivo de Bella desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade.

Me chame de masoquista ou qualquer coisa,mas eu realmente amava aquela garota. Durante nossos anos separados, eu sempre perguntava a Charlie sobre Bella. Quanto mais eu sabia sobre ela por todos esses anos me faziam perceber que Bella era única pra mim. Ela tinha sempre recebido excelentes notas e meu coração crescia em orgulho. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente e Dartmouth não tiraria isso da _minha_ Bella.

Limpei minha garganta. "Vou deixar isso pra você, Charlie."

Ele suspirou. _"Tudo bem. Vou ligar pra mãe dela. Deixe que ela fale com Bella."_

Eu exalei, sentindo o alívio me oprimindo. "Obrigado, Charlie."

_"Sem problemas, filho. Me diga se você vier pra reunião."_

Eu sorri. "Eu vou, Charlie. Obrigada."

Minha ligação para Charlie confirmou uma coisa sobre meu relacionamento. _Eu estava noivo de Bella Swan._

_Olá,girls!_

_Jah sabem como funciona a situação,certo? Quanto mais REVIEWS,mais rápidas as atualizações serão! Me deixem saber como se sentem sobre a história._

_Façam uma tradutora feliz! _

_Sweet kisses. ^^  
_


	3. Capítulo dois: Ligações

**Notas da tradutora:** Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz com a recepção da fanfic. _De novo,todos os créditos pra Amoet._ Um rápido "Oi" para **Deboramd**,**Auriana Cullen**,**gby00**,**Ana Andrade**,**Reszka**,**BiiaCastro** e **Dany Cullen** por lerem e comentarem. Se ouverem fantasminhas,oi também! Só deixem reviews desta vez. O botãozinho tá logo ali em baixo e não cai o dedo.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo dois:** _Ligações_

Corri até mais um paciente mais uma vez depois de ligar pro meu futuro sogro. Eu sabia o quão pequenas as chances eram de Bella aceitar o noivado, mas não desistiria. Eu havia gastado sete anos tentando ser digno e bom pra ela. Eu tinha estudado e trabalhado duro pra me tornar o que eu sou agora. Não só porque eu queria me tornar um homem melhor pra mim e minha família, mas também pra ela. Sabia que precisava fazer Bella ver o meu "eu" real antes do tipo galinha.

Eu ainda mantinha contato com Jasper desde nossa formatura do colegial, mesmo embora nunca tenha ligado pra Alice Brandon. Jasper é um cara do sul, nascido no Texas com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. A namorada dele, Alice Brandon, era uma energética mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Aparentemente eles eram um casal agora. Bem, eu achava que arruinando o vestido de uma garota quando você era adolescente valia a pena depois de tudo. Talvez se eu tivesse feito aquilo com Bella quando éramos mais jovens poderíamos estar juntos agora.

Quanto a Rosalie, eu nunca falara muito com ela. Eu feri o ego dela porque achei Bella mais atraente que ela. Rosalie era linda, com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis; mas eu não a achei atrativa de qualquer jeito. Eu sabia que ela era uma modelo agora e uma de suas amigas fora uma de minhas colegas de turma quando estive no Alasca. A amiga dela era ousada e fez menção de me dizer que gostava de mim, mas a recusei também.

Puxei meu telefone e o liguei. Depois de aguardar vários minutos, abri a agenda de telefones e procurei pelo nome de Jasper. Disquei seu número e aguardei pacientemente que ele atendesse. Jasper respondeu seu telefone depois do sexto toque.

"_Alô"_, ele perguntou com seu sotaque do sul.

Eu sorri. "Oi, cara."

Ele deu risada. _"Ah, Edward. Como vai? Como está Seattle?"_

Deitei minha cabeça no sofá. "Do mesmo jeito aqui. E você? Como está Alice?"

"_Estamos bem. Só a convidei pra jantar com meus pais semana passada. E você?"_

Suspirei. Eu tinha dito a Jasper sobre Bella e o motivo de trabalhar aqui. "Eu não tenho falado com ela ainda."

"_Oh, cara. Já faz um ano. O que está esperando? Ela não vai saber que está aí a não ser que você faça contato."_

Rolei meus olhos. "Eu sei disso. Só estou com medo que ela me evite."

"_Oh, por favor, Edward. Nós não somos mais adolescentes. Tenho certeza que Bella nunca faria isso."_

"Aham", eu disse sarcasticamente, "Fácil pra você falar."

"_Ah, vamos"_, Jasper me pressionou. _"Você é apaixonado por essa menina desde quando? Desde os seis anos de idade? E agora vocês dois estão a uma hora de distância. Que porra está te chateando agora?"_

Franzi a testa. "Eu não sei."

"_Só tenta, ok? De qualquer forma, ouviu falar da reunião do colegial?"_

Sorri estalando meu rosto. "Então você ouviu falar disso também?"

"_Sim, eu ia justamente chamar Alice quando você ligou. Quero perguntar se ela quer ir comigo."_

Suspirei. Eu queria que Bella pudesse ir comigo também.

"_Ei, Edward,"_ Jasper chamou. _"Ligue pra Bella, certo? Essa é sua chance. Vou pedir pra Alice fazê-la ir com você."_

Meu rosto se iluminou. "Está bem."

"_E, Edward?"_

"Hã?"

"_Porque você não começa a conversar com Alice também?"_

Dei risada. "Acho que isso podia ser uma ótima idéia." Eu espero...

"_Falô. Te ligo em breve."_

"Ei espera!" Eu quase esqueci de dizer a ele sobre nossa pequena reunião. "Eu tenho um plano pra uma pequena reunião pra você, Alice, Bella e Rosalie. Você vai estar lá?"

"_Claro. Só me diga se você já tiver falado com Alice, ok? Se a fizer gostar de você, tem mais acesso a Bella."_

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Bella era importante pra mim, não queria tratá-la como um... caso. Ela merecia mais do que isso.

"Aham, obrigada, Jazz. Te ligo mais tarde." Disse sorridente e finalizei a ligação.

Corri minhas mãos por meus cabelos novamente, e comecei a procurar pelo nome de Alice na agenda do meu telefone. Alice e Bella eram amigas de infância também, mas aparentemente elas não se lembravam muito de mim depois que voltei pra Forks para o ensino médio. Eu poderia combinar com Alice, mas sabendo que Bella não se lembraria de mim fez meu coração congelar. Eu tinha tentado fazê-la lembrar pelas minhas perguntas sobre sua infância, na esperança de que ela pudesse se lembrar de mim. Mas isso não funcionou. Ela já havia feito uma distância antes que eu pudesse me mexer.

Alice respondeu seu telefone antes do terceiro toque.

"_Alôôôô"_, ela respondeu alegremente.

Limpei minha garganta. "Olá, Alice. É Edward."

"_Edward? Que Edward?"_

"Edward Cullen, seu amigo do colegial." Bem, honestamente, eu não sabia se 'amigo' era a palavra certa, mas achava que era a única coisa suficiente.

Alice guinchou e eu estremeci. Uau, ela realmente tinha um ótimo tom. _"Edward Cullen? O garoto com o cabelo cor de cobre? Você é amigo de Jasper?"_

Hã?

"Er... sim, sou eu." Eu achava que ser o 'garoto com os cabelos cor de cobre' não me feriria.

"_Como você está? Onde você está? Você ainda está em Forks?" _Alice divagava com suas próprias perguntas.

Sorri com o entusiasmo dela. "Estou bem, Alice. Como você está? Eu ouvi de Jasper que está trabalhando em Nova Iorque também."

"_Aham! Então, como vai você? Ainda solteiro? Casado?"_

De repente me senti nervoso e meu coração aumentou seu ritmo de batimento. "Eu, hum, ainda estou solteiro." Sorri.

"_Ah, desculpe, mas um gatão como você deveria ter uma namorada agora"_, ela continuou.

Suspirei. "Eu já amo alguém, mas ela não sabe ainda." Eu não sabia se ela sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Bella.

"_Bem, porque você não conta a ela? Oh, eu quase esqueci. Vai vir na reunião essa semana?"_

Eu acho que todas as pessoas em Forks já sabiam disso. Esperava que Bella não soubesse ainda e que Charlie não mencionasse nada pra ela. Queria ser o único a pedir a ela.

"Hum, sim. E você? Vai?"

"_Claro. Só queria contar a Bella sobre isso."_

Minha respiração parou quando ela mencionou o nome de Bella. "Hum, Alice? Você pode, por favor, não contar nada pra ela sobre essa reunião? Aposto que ela nunca irá se você pedisse. Eu peço por minha conta."

"_Hummm..."_ Ela soava pensativa. _"Espere! Pedir pra ela por conta própria? Você está em Seattle?"_

Sorri. "Sim."

Ela guinchou de novo. _"Oh, você é tão sortudo. Você pode estar perto dela agora."_

"Er... Não é assim, Alice." Tentei me defender.

"_Oh, por favor... Eu sei que você gosta dela."_ Correção, eu a amo! E ainda amo. _"Você já falou com ela?"_

Caí na minha cadeira de novo. "Não, ainda não."

"_Edward, Edward, Edward... Só ligue pra ela. Eu sei que ela não é sua maior fã do colegial," _eu estremeci_ "mas tenho certeza que ela já superou isso. Além disso, somos amigos, certo?"_

Suspirei. "Sei disso, Alice."

"_Tudo bem"_, ela disse de novo. "_Desculpe,mas tenho que ir agora. Foi muito bom ouvi-lo de novo,Edward. Prometo que vou fazer com que Bella vá e não contarei nada pra ela sobre essa reunião até que concorde em ir. O que acha?"_

Sorri feliz. "Alice, você é ótima. Muito obrigada. E eu comentei com o Jasper sobre uma pequena reunião na minha casa. Ele explicará pra você mais tarde." Não queria prolongar a conversa se ela estava ocupada. Além disso, eu sabia que Jasper contaria pra ela mais tarde de qualquer jeito.

Ela deu uma risadinha. _"De nada, Edward. Tudo bem, falarei com Jasper. Desculpe, eu estou tão ocupada agora."_

Sorri. "Tudo bem, Alice. Obrigada por atender minha ligação."

Ouvi-a rir e a linha cair.

A sala ficou silenciosa novamente. Olhei para o quadro de horários e comecei a procurar pelo doutor Gerandy. Ele era um cirurgião, um dos colegas do meu pai quando ele começara seus primeiros anos como médico. Doutor Gerandy estava checando uma lista na sala das enfermeiras quando o encontrei.

"Doutor Gerandy, eu poderia falar com você um momento?" perguntei a ele em voz baixa. Olhei para algumas das enfermeiras na sala. Todas elas olhavam pra nós curiosamente.

Ele levantou sua cabeça da lista e sorriu. "Claro, doutor Cullen." Ele sinalizou para que eu o seguisse para o canto da sala. "Alguma coisa errada?"

Tomei fôlego. "Eu queria trocar nossos horários de amanhã."

Doutor Gerandy levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Desculpe?"

"Eu gostaria de trocar nossos horários de amanhã," eu repeti o que havia falado anteriormente. "Eu tenho um importante... compromisso."

Ele pareceu pensativo. "Então, significa que terei de trabalhar amanhã e tirar minha folga no dia seguinte."

Concordei em expectativa.

Ele olhou pra mim divertido e sorriu. "Esse seu compromisso tem algo a ver com uma garota?"

Meus olhos alargaram e pela minha visão periférica, pude ver todas as cabeças das enfermeiras virarem em nossa direção. Eu podia sentir minha face avermelhar um pouco.

"Er... Não é o que está pensando." Disse gaguejando.

Ele deu risada e afagou meu ombro.

Sorri.

"Claro, Edward. Se essa garota é importante pra você, eu ficarei alegre de trocar de horário."

Expirei em alívio. "Obrigada. Te devo uma."

Ele sorriu. "Só me apresente a ela um dia. Quero conhecer essa menina."

Rolei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça. Ele ainda sorria pra mim quando eu saía da sala das enfermeiras.


	4. Capítulo três: O encontro

**Capítulo três:** _O encontro_

Caminhei pra cafeteria na hora do almoço e peguei minha bandeja. Sentei em uma das cadeiras vazias no canto da cafeteria. Comecei a comer quando de repente senti uma presença em minha frente. Vi Irina de pé ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu e eu sorri em retribuição.

"Posso sentar aqui?"

Concordei. "Claro." Voltei a comer por um momento e depois de terminar, vi Irina somente sentada lá olhando pra mim. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Não está com fome?"

Ela piscou e pareceu sair de seu transe. Ela sorriu nervosamente. "Er... Sim." Ela hesitantemente pegou sua colher e começou a comer muito devagar.

Balancei minha cabeça internamente e puxei meu celular do meu bolso. Mandei uma mensagem pra Rosalie e a convidei pra pequena reunião em minha casa. Depois da maratona telefônica com Jasper e Alice, eu não achava que pudesse manter mais uma conversa sobre Bella. E eu tinha certeza que seria pior com Rosalie porque ela nunca gostara de Bella.

"Hum... Doutor Cullen?"

Apertei o botão "mandar" e olhei pra Irina. "Sim, senhorita McCoy?"

Ela sorriu nervosamente e brincou com sua colher. "Eu tenho um convite pra uma ocasião familiar essa semana. Estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir comigo."

Pasmei com ela.

Sério? Eu mal a conhecia e ela já me convidava pra sua reunião familiar. Meus olhos se estreitaram levemente, mas rapidamente eu me compus. Eu sabia por que ela fizera isso. Ela só queria mostrar pras outras enfermeiras e sua família que ela me tinha debaixo de seus dedinhos. Ela somente queria alguma atenção. De qualquer forma, eu sempre soube o que as pessoas estavam pensando. Talvez fosse uma espécie de dom. Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu não usara meu talento em Bella. Bem, porque eu não podia lê-la. Toda vez que olhava pra ela, sua mente parecia bloqueada. Esse era o motivo de eu não conhecê-la bem e a parte triste era que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Sorri cruelmente. "Obrigado pelo convite, senhorita McCoy, mas eu já tenho uma reunião do colegial essa semana. Desculpe."

Seu rosto desmoronou um pouco e ela abaixou sua cabeça.

Eu quase senti pena dela.

Repito – _Quase_.

O almoço passou rápido. Voltei pra minha sessão e preparei minha observação. Eu e o doutor Gerandy de novo na sala dos doutores. Ele só estava conferindo o pós-operatório de seu paciente e parecia cansado. Seu jaleco jogado no sofá. Removi o meu e sentei perto dele. Espelhei sua postura e suspirei.

"Dia difícil?" Ele perguntou.

"Aham." Eu concordei.

"Então, sobre aquela garota..."

"Que garota?"

"Oh, fale sério, Edward. Seja honesto comigo."

Rolei meus olhos e voltei minha cabeça pra ele. "Ela está trabalhando em Seattle também, em uma editora. Eu não a vejo desde nossa formatura do colegial. Isso é tudo."

Suas sobrancelhas dispararam pra cima. "Ah, namoradinhos de colegial."

Fiz uma careta. "Não exatamente."

"Hã?" Ele pareceu confuso.

Suspirei e comecei a contar minha história, menos as coisas favoritas de Bella e o noivado. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele. Eu mal contara minha história aos outros, exceto os pais de Bella e Jasper.

O doutor Gerandy riu levemente depois de ouvir minha história.

"Uau, essa é uma história interessante."

Olhei de volta pro teto. "Sim, é." Era segunda-feira e eu já estava tonto pela semana.

"Então, o que você vai fazer amanhã?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Vou até o escritório dela encontrá-la,claro."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não acha que seria prudente ligar pra ela primeiro? Ela pode entrar em choque se você aparecer em seu escritório."

Franzi a testa. "Ela não vai atender minha ligação."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Você pode dizer isso. Se está se acovardando, não está pronto pra vê-la. Vamos, faça o que homens de verdade fazem. Compre flores; convide-a pra almoçar, entende... esse tipo de coisa."

Eu zombei. "Foi o que você fez com sua esposa antes? Bella não pode ser subornada com essas coisas." Essa era uma coisa que eu estava certo sobre ela e uma das coisas que eu amava nela, contudo eu sabia que ia ser difícil com relação a presentes. Mas eu podia lidar com isso.

"Bem, o nome dela é Bella então." Ele deu risada e eu sorri amavelmente.

Ele explodiu em risadas e eu só desejava poder desaparecer da Terra. Ele deu batidinhas em meu ombro do novo. "Isso não é subornar, Edward. Isso é coisa de homem. Se você quer a atenção dela, pode mostrar o quanto se importa. Não somente como algum tipo de cara que não faz nada, mas fala muito. E só para que saiba, minha esposa adora isso."

Eu exalei. Isso era patético, embora. Sendo somente uma criança, eu me apaixonara por uma menina por quase dezenove anos, me embaralhando ao acaso com as meninas do colegial somente pra ter sua atenção e nunca tinha tido um relacionamento real, eu não tinha pistas do que fazer. Eu suspeitava que o conselho do doutor Gerandy fosse bom e eu esperava que fosse um bom começo pra um encontro.

"Tudo bem," eu disse em frustração, "Vou ligar pro escritório dela agora."

_BIP._

O doutor Gerandy olhou para o seu Pager e eu sorri em remorso.

"Desculpe, mas tenho que ir. Boa sorte, Edward." Ele levantou de seu lugar e eu assenti devagar.

Puxei meu telefone mais uma vez e procurei pelo número do escritório de Bella. Meu coração martelava alto e meu estômago dava nós. Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer a Bella. Ela me ligaria de volta ou desligaria no momento em que eu dissesse meu nome? Corri minha mão por meus cabelos nervosamente quando escutei o tom de discagem e o som de uma voz feminina cumprimentar do outro lado da linha.

"_Boa tarde. Essa é a Editora Seattle. Posso ajudá-lo?"_

Limpei minha garganta. "Hum... Sim... Boa tarde. Eu poderia falar com Bella Swan, por favor?" A essa altura, eu jurei que podia ouvir meu coração esmurrando meus ouvidos. Eu estava mais que nervoso.

"_Qual o seu nome, senhor?"_

Engoli forte. "É Edward Cullen."

"_Por favor, espere um momento."_

Uma musiqueta suave começou a tocar e eu deitei minha cabeça no sofá. Eu estava tentando controlar minha respiração se Bella realmente atendesse ao telefone. A voz suave me interrompeu e eu quase caí da minha cadeira por antecipar a voz de Bella, mas pro meu desapontamento, era a voz feminina.

"_Desculpe, senhor Cullen, mas a senhorita Swan está em reunião agora. Você quer deixar recado?"_

Uma parte do meu cérebro quis dizer "não" e deixar do jeito que estava, mas a outra parte de mim me instava a me mexer. Era agora ou nunca. Bella descobriria que eu tinha ligado de qualquer forma.

Tomei fôlego. "Sim, por favor."

"_Qual sua mensagem, senhor?"_ Ela me perguntou mais uma vez.

Sorri de leve. **"Vou visitar você amanhã em seu escritório."**

E eu teria certeza disso.

Cheguei em casa depois de passar na floricultura da cidade. Pedi um buquê de lírios, as flores favoritas de Bella, e pedi pro vendedor para que entregasse no escritório de Bella as primeiras horas da manhã. Eu queria suborná-la um pouquinho antes que pudesse vê-la novamente. Deixei um dinheiro extra pra que eles entregassem as flores e deixei um cartão também. Também fiz uma reserva em um restaurante italiano perto do escritório dela. Eu sabia o quanto ela gostava de comida italiana.

Estacionei meu Volvo na garagem do apartamento. Eu morava em um dos mais luxuosos bairros. Não fora minha escolha, embora esse local fosse mais perto do hospital e eu precisava disso se lá estivesse em emergência. Saltei do meu carro e caminhei pro meu apartamento. Era um grande apartamento, com dois quartos, um banheiro, cozinha e sala de estar; muito grande para um solteirão. Eu sabia disso. Mas eu não queria dormir no sofá se meus pais estivessem me visitando. As longas horas no hospital já eram ruins o suficiente; eu não tinha que adicionar 'dormir no sofá'.

Tomei um banho e fiz meu almoço. Esme, minha mãe, insistira que eu podia cozinhar um ou dois pratos principais. Ela disse que era uma maneira cavalheiresca cozinhar pra uma senhorita. Eu protestei de início, mas finalmente desisti quando ela mencionara o nome de Bella.

Ela realmente sabia minha fraqueza.

Mandei uma mensagem pra Jasper e meu pai pra contar a eles sobre meu plano para essa semana. Eu estava muito cansado pra conversar com eles. Esse dia já me esgotara. Caminhei pro meu quarto com uma xícara de chá em minha mão e sentei em frente a minha mesa. Liguei meu notebook e comecei a ajustar a internet. Já tinha tido a idéia de olhar o facebook de Bella. Digitei o nome completo de Bella e seu perfil apareceu depois de poucos segundos.

Congelei em meu assento. Suas fotos eram todas desinteressadas, mas essa era a melhor coisa. Você podia ver sua verdadeira beleza e meu coração deu uma pequena sacudida vendo sua foto. Procurei por sua lista de amigos e franzi a testa. A maioria eram homens. Claro, um cara não era normal se não achasse que Bella era linda. Ciúmes correram por meu corpo. Alguns deles elogiaram Bella em seus recados, mas não pude ver Bella retornando seus comentários. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Olhei para seu perfil e confirmei seu local de trabalho. Não achei seu status de relacionamento, mesmo se ela escondesse isso ou se realmente não tivesse um. Eu já havia perguntado Charlie sobre isso e ele dissera que Bella nunca namorara ninguém. Eu não sabia se ela não encontrara o cara certo ainda ou se ela não tinha nenhum interesse neles. Eu tinha esperanças pela última.

Meu telefone vibrou e olhei a tela. Uma mensagem de Alice.

"_Edward, porque você não me contou que éramos amigos de infância? Grrr... Oh, e já liguei pra Bella e ela ainda não decidiu se vai ou não, mas eu prometi ligar de novo. Você deveria fazer sua parte também e eu não contei a ela sobre a reunião ou sua_ _pequena reunião. A propósito, você parece lindo no seu perfil do facebook." * pisca os olhos* _

_- Alice – _

Sorri e meu coração pulou uma batida quando Alice mencionou o nome de Bella. Mandei a mensagem de volta.

_Obrigado, Alice. E obrigada pelos elogios (risos). Te vejo essa semana._

_- Edward – _

Olhei pro perfil de Bella mais uma vez antes de finalmente desligar meu computador e deitar em minha cama. Eu tinha esperanças que amanhã ficasse bem.

Acordei com o alarme estridente do meu despertador. Grunhi e abri meus olhos de maneira sonolenta. Oito horas da manhã. Suspirei e coloquei meu despertador de volta no criado mudo. Rolei de volta e olhei pro teto. Hoje é o dia em que encontrarei Bella, não importa o que ela fizer, eu ainda a encontrarei. Balancei a cabeça pra mim mesmo e levantei. Tomei um banho e fiz o café da manhã. Decidi lavar roupas antes de me trocar e encontrar Bella para o almoço.

Voltei da lavanderia às 10:30 am e caminhei pro meu quarto pra mudar de roupa. Olhei meu celular e vi que tinha três mensagens. Eram de Jasper, do meu pai e de... Charlie. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Todos eles me desejavam boa sorte. Quase rolei meus olhos. Eu preferia fazer uma cirurgia em tempo integral do que encontrar Bella agora. Mudei minhas roupas pra uma blusa azul escura simples, calças e casaco escuros. Eu esperava não estar muito arrumado.

Saí de meu apartamento às onze da manhã e cheguei ao escritório de Bella exatamente ao meio-dia. Era a hora certa pra um almoço. Fiquei pelo estacionamento e saí do carro. Caminhei pra frente do edifício com uma sensação inquietante e me aproximei de uma mulher sentada atrás da mesa.

"Com licença, eu gostaria de encontrar Bella Swan, por favor," eu disse com uma voz casual, escondendo meu nervosismo.

A cabeça da mulher se elevou e seus olhos esbugalharam. Ela parecia admirada e eu clareei minha garganta para ter sua atenção de volta.

"De-desculpe, como posso ajudá-lo?" ela perguntou com uma voz trêmula.

Quase rolei meus olhos. "Eu gostaria de ver Bella Swan."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e olhou de volta pra algumas notas em sua mesa. Ela pegou uma anotação e então olhou pra mim. "Seu nome, senhor?"

Estreitei meus olhos. Teria Bella deixado um recado na recepção pra quem perguntasse por ela? Então ela estava tentando me evitar. Garota esperta. Mas eu podia com isso.

Sorri. "Sou Jasper Whitlock." Dois podiam jogar esse jogo então.

Ela olhou de volta pra nota e a rolou pra debaixo da mesa. Levantou sua cabeça para olhar pra mim novamente. "Você quer que eu ligue para ela ou quer encontrá-la em seu escritório?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Posso vê-la em seu escritório?" Perguntei em descrença.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Trabalhamos com publicações, senhor Whitlock. Nem todos os autores querem encontrar seus editores na recepção de seus escritórios."

Bem, isso fazia sentido.

Sorri. "Tudo bem. Onde é o escritório dela então?"

A mulher me disse a direção e eu memorizei. Caminhei até o escritório de Bella. A sala era organizada em cabines. Aparentemente eles trabalhavam em cabines separadas. Ser um editor demandava muita concentração. Os sons de telefones tocando e pessoas zumbindo para terminar seus trabalhos me saudaram. Caminhei até a cabine de Bella. Dessa vez eu não me sentia inquieto. Agora eu estava determinado a vê-la. Parei em frente à cabine dela. Ela colocara sua cadeira do lado oposto ao da porta da cabine, motivo pelo qual ela não me vira. Uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa, uma tela de LCD no canto, uma torre de computador embaixo da mesa e alguns aparelhos de trabalho empilhados em um pequeno estojo. Sorri ligeiramente quando vi que minhas flores estavam na mesa dela perto da tela de LCD. Ela usava óculos e seu cabelo lindo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela parecia procurar por alguns arquivos com uma mão, uma barra de granola na outra. Franzi a testa. Foi uma boa coisa eu ter tido a idéia de levá-la pra almoçar.

Respirei fundo e me inclinei na porta. Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer a ela quando nos encontrássemos, mas agora tudo parecia em branco. Então, eu decidi dizer a primeira coisa que passasse pela minha mente.

"Você fica _sensual_ com esses óculos."

Ela congelou em seu assento e eu me estapeei mentalmente. Vai fundo, Cullen. Quatro anos numa faculdade de medicina, você deveria dizer algo mais civilizado.

Bella lentamente virou-se em sua cadeira e finalmente, depois desses longos anos, eu era capaz de olhar pros seus profundos olhos chocolate de novo. Eu podia ver seu rosto agora, não só em minha imaginação. Eu tentei muito manter minhas mãos descansando dos lados do meu corpo. Resisti à urgência de abraçá-la. Sorri. "Oi, Bella."

Suas sobrancelhas se crisparam. "Como você veio parar aqui? Como você sabe que trabalho aqui? E o mais importante é... Que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

Uau, pra alguém que não se vê por sete anos era uma pergunta elaborada. Dei a ela meu sorriso torto famoso. "Bem, primeiramente, é muito bom te ver de novo, Bella. Segundo, eu não disse meu nome na recepção porque sabia que você estaria me evitando, então eu usei o nome de Jasper. Terceiro, olhei seu perfil no facebook e descobri que trabalha aqui. E quarto, estou aqui pra falar com você. Respondi todas as suas perguntas?"

Ela ficou em minha frente com uma expressão em branco e seus olhos pareceram sem foco por um tempo. Isso era porque ela estava surpresa por me ver ou era porque ela me achara atraente como todas as mulheres? Eu esperava que sim.

Ela piscou várias vezes e olhou para mim cautelosamente. "Tu... do... bem... então, sobre o que quer falar?"

Eu estava prestes a responder sua pergunta quando de repente uma mulher com cabelos castanhos claros apareceu perto de mim.

"Bella, você viu..." Ela se interrompeu quando me viu. "Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que tinha visita." Ela corou e compôs seu rosto. "Oi, sou Jéssica Stanley. A melhor amiga de Bella aqui."

De repente Bella apertou sua barrinha de granola e tudo ficou claro pra mim. Sorri. Eu podia ver Jéssica claramente agora. Ela queria flertar comigo.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Jéssica. Sou Edward Cullen. _No..._ Amigo de Bella." Repliquei e fiz uma careta. Jéssica não notou o pequeno escorregão, mas eu tinha certeza que Bella sim. Ela sempre fora perceptiva.

"Oh, sim... Edward Cullen. Bella me contou muito sobre você. Ela disse que vocês eram bons amigos." Ela me deu um sorriso sexy, mas parecia mais uma careta pra mim.

Ela disse que eram melhores amigas? Bom, vamos testar a teoria, não é?

Sorri. "Sério? Como o que?"

Ela corou resisti ao impulso de rolar meus olhos.

"Hum... Que você trabalha no hospital local de Seattle, e que vocês são bons amigos do colegial."

Pressionei meus lábios. Qualquer um saberia disso olhando meu perfil no facebook. Se elas fossem realmente boas amigas, com certeza ela saberia alguma coisa sobre a minha família então. "Eu vejo. Bem, sempre quis ser um médico, mesmo sabendo que meu pai não concordava. Você sabe, sendo um advogado é difícil entender um doutor."

Pude ver Bella balançar sua cabeça. Ela sabia que eu só estava testando Jéssica. Essa era minha noiva! Mesmo embora estivéssemos separados e não fôssemos tão próximos no colegial, ela parecia me entender. Como havia previsto, Jéssica começou a flertar comigo. Jogou seu cabelo e começou a fazer alguns movimentos sensuais com seus dedos. "Sim, eu sei. Seu pai definitivamente não sabe o que é bom pra você. Um gato como você sendo advogado? Acho que não."

Ha! Pega! Sorri. Olhei pra Jéssica com humor no olhar. "É mesmo?"

"Edward, você já almoçou? Estou faminta." Bella interrompeu.

Olhei de volta pra ela e sorri. Eu sabia que ela sabia que o jogo tinha acabado. "Na verdade, Bella, eu já ia te chamar pra almoçar, mas aparentemente sua melhor amiga aqui nos interrompeu."

Jéssica se deslocou em seus pés. Tinha certeza que ela estava com vergonha.

Bella sorriu severamente. "Então vamos comer. Te vejo lá embaixo."

Concordei e olhei de novo pra Jéssica. Tinha esperanças de que fosse a última vez que ela flertava comigo. "Até mais, Jéssica."

Me virei e saí da cabine de Bella. Eu esperava que o almoço fosse bom.

**- Nota da Bee:** _Já sabem como funciona. Review = mais capítulos._

_Sweet kisses and goodbye. :))_


	5. Capítulo quatro: O almoço

**Capítulo quatro:** _O almoço_

Caminhei próximo de Bella na calçada. Nenhum de nós falou muito. Eu me sentia tonto e também nervoso.

"Você pode fazer isso, você pode fazer isso." Eu me mantinha repetindo esse mantra de novo e de novo.

Essa era minha primeira saída com Bella de verdade. Infelizmente, não era um encontro com ela, era somente, bem um almoço com Bella. Ela nunca olhava pra mim enquanto caminhávamos; só uma olhadela ocasionalmente. Eu diria que ela estava nervosa também. Seu cabelo não estava em um rabo de cavalo mais, ela o deixara cair sobre seus ombros; eu podia capturar um brilho fugaz de vermelho do sol. Eu cerrei e descerrei meus punhos várias vezes para evitar que eu tocasse em seu cabelo. Ela parecia madura com sua roupa de trabalho. O silêncio estava me matando. Eu nunca fora capaz de saber o que ela estava pensando desde nossa infância. Controlei meu nervosismo passando minha mão por meu cabelo várias vezes; um hábito que eu herdara do meu pai. O que vou dizer pra ela? Dizer a ela que peço perdão por minha grosseria e que eu a amo todo esse tempo? E então falar com ela sobre a minha proposta? Bufei mentalmente. Ela provavelmente fugiria antes que eu pudesse terminar o que iria dizer.

"Aonde vamos almoçar?" Ela disse pela primeira vez e eu internamente senti o alívio correr por meu corpo quando ela quebrou a tensão.

Sorri e parei na frente do restaurante. "Na verdade, nós já estamos aqui."

Bella parou perto de mim e eu cerrei meu punho pra não segurar a mão dela. Ela olhou para suas roupas e franziu a testa. "Hum... Edward, eu não acho que minhas roupas são..." Ela parou procurando a palavra certa, "apresentáveis pra esse restaurante."

Um arrepio passou por mim quando ela falou meu nome. Rolei meus olhos; tentando agir casualmente e ignorando o nó em meu estômago. De todas as coisas que ela poderia se preocupar agora, ela tinha de se preocupar com suas roupas. Aquilo nunca se passara na minha mente. Eu só queria almoçar com ela e eu não me importava com o que as outras pessoas pensavam sobre suas roupas. Ela era sempre linda pra mim.

Eu abri a porta de vidro pra ela. "Divirta-me." Eu disse severamente.

Ela suspirou e entrou. Eu mantive meus passos perto dela.

"Nós não temos que marcar uma reserva pra isso?" Ela sussurrou pra mim.

Sorri. 'Claro, minha querida Bella. Eu já preparei tudo pra hoje. ' Eu pensei.

Nos aproximamos de uma recepcionista e eu a cumprimentei, "Com licença, senhorita. Temos uma reserva aqui."

A recepcionista se sacudiu em surpresa e seu queixo caiu quando me viu. Mantive a máscara em meu rosto; eu já estava me acostumando a ser tratado assim pelas mulheres. Segundos depois, ela se recompôs.

"Oh... sim... hum... sob qual nome, senhor?"

"Cullen."

Ela olhou a lista e sorriu. "Ah, sim. Muito bem, senhor Cullen. Por favor, me siga." Ela disse e olhou rapidamente para Bella. Estreitei meus olhos. Não gostei dela.

A recepcionista nos trouxe para o canto do salão e uma música suave preenchia o restaurante. Eu esperava que o humor de Bella estivesse suave também. Puxei uma cadeira pra ela; era hora de ser um cavalheiro. A recepcionista fez carranca para Bella quando deixava nossa mesa, mas eu a ignorei.

"Você vem aqui com freqüência?" Ela perguntou curiosamente. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus verdes e me perdi momentaneamente.

Meu compus e encolhi os ombros. Rapidamente olhei pro cardápio para achar alguma coisa pra me distrair. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido agora. Eu não podia imaginar que poderia estar tão perto dela depois de todos esses anos. Que eu poderia ouvir sua voz de novo e ela era linda, como a voz de um anjo. Tive de esgotar meu cérebro para responder sua pergunta: "Algumas vezes em ocasiões especiais." Enruguei minhas sobrancelhas e olhei pra ela. Ela tinha alguma coisa em sua mente que queria me perguntar? Será que ela descobrira que eu tenho jantado aqui?

"Porque você perguntou?"

"Acho que a recepcionista gosta de você." Ela respondeu delicadamente. Senti alívio. Eu não acho que ela seria capaz de descobrir que eu trabalho aqui ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

E a recepcionista? Como se eu pudesse tirar meus olhos de Bella. Brinquei. "Isso acontece toda hora."

Bella parecia pensativa e ainda olhava pra mim. Seus olhos estreitaram ligeiramente. "E essa ocasião especial... era um encontro?"

O que? Ela realmente está me perguntando isso? Suspirei desesperadamente e encarei seus olhos castanhos.

"Não, Bella. Ocasião especial é um jantar informal com meu pai." Isso era verdade. Eu tenho jantado várias vezes nesse restaurante após a primeira vez que estava trabalhando aqui. Meu pai estava me ajudando a resolver tudo no hospital. Suspirei mentalmente. Iria levar um tempo pra ganhar a confiança dela de volta.

"Sei."

Um garçom se aproximou de nós e _olhava_ Bella cobiçosamente. Eu quase rosnei pra ele. Ele estava perto de mim, mas seus olhos estavam em Bella. "Olá. O que vão querer?"

Bella parecia desconfortável e eu semicerrei os olhos. Tudo bem, era o bastante! Limpei minha garganta para ter a atenção dele e o garçom sorriu pra ela antes de olhar pra mim.

Olhei pra Bella. Primeiro as damas. "Bella, o que você gostaria de comer?"

"Hum..." Ela olhou de volta pro cardápio. Seus olhos dançaram por um tempo, talvez tentando escolher uma comida.

"Vou querer... Estrogonofe." Ela disse.

"E você, senhor?" O garçom perguntou.

"Dois desses."

"Tudo bem." O garçom escreveu o pedido. "E para beber?"

Olhei novamente pra ela. "Bella?"

"Hum... uma... coca?" Ela fez careta.

Concordei e virei para o garçom. "Duas cocas, por favor."

O garçom anotou nosso pedido e levou o cardápio. Ele piscou pra Bella quando estava deixando nossa mesa. Fiz carranca pra ele. Ele realmente tinha que ter nervos pra mexer com a minha noiva.

"Hum... Obrigada pelas flores." Bella disse de novo, quebrando minha carranca desafiadora pro garçom.

Senti alívio mental e olhei de volta pra Bella. Sorri. Era um simples agradecimento, mas me senti como se tivesse feito uma grande coisa por ela. "Sempre, Bella. Sei que são suas favoritas." E eu sei tudo sobre você, acrescentei mentalmente.

Ela corou e eu realmente amo quando ela faz isso. "Er... Sim. E foi uma boa jogada com a Jéssica. Eu não sabia que você era assim. Bem, obrigada mais uma vez, mesmo que eu não tenha lembrado de dizer isso a você. Quero dizer... As flores."

Olhei para ela, divertido. "Você realmente não se lembra, não é?" Meu coração afundou um pouco. Como vou falar sobre o noivado se ela sequer lembra de mim?

"Edward, eu não quero parecer grossa, mas ontem minha mãe me ligou e me contou sobre... algo."

Sorri manhosamente e olhei pra mesa. Imaginei que seus pais contaram a ela toda a coisa. Bom, acho que era uma boa coisa pra começar. "Sobre a proposta?"

Bella estremeceu ligeiramente e eu não sabia se era pelo ar condicionado ou outra coisa. "Sim." A voz dela mal um sussurro agora.

Respirei fundo várias vezes. Essa fora a única razão pra eu ter feito isso, o porquê de eu pedir sua mão ao seu pai em casamento. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Eu te amo, Bella." Eu deixei escapar.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela parou de respirar. Ela não disse nada e eu estava com medo se ela desmaiaria por falta de oxigênio. Boa, Cullen! Você deveria dizer algo melhor do que de repente dizer que a ama. Ela provavelmente teria um ataque do coração agora.

"Bella, por favor, fala alguma coisa." Implorei, tentando quebrar seu espanto.

Bella expirou e eu expirei com ela também. Ela olhou pra mim e pude ver um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos. Eu deveria estar assustado por isso, mas de algum modo eu achei encantador. "O que você quer que eu diga Edward? Nós não nos vemos há sete anos. Você contou pra toda a Forks High alguns rumores falsos sobre mim. Você saiu com uma loira no corredor da escola no dia em que me convidou pro baile de primavera e tinha uma garota diferente a cada semana. De repente você se acha no direito de pedir ao meu pai pra se casar comigo. O que é isso? Algum outro plano seu de conquistar as mulheres? Quantas mulheres você pediu que fossem sua esposa, hã?" Ela disse pelos dentes cerrados.

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. Levaria um tempo para ganhar sua confiança. Ela ainda não se esquecera dos nossos tempos do colegial. "Olha, me desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria machucar você. Naquela época, eu só pensava que você ia gostar de mim se fosse aquele tipo de cara."

"Que tipo de cara?"

"O popular." Respondi casualmente.

Ela jogou suas mãos pro alto. "O popular não é meu tipo. Eu pensei que você já soubesse disso. Então, você não sabe nada sobre mim. Nada. E de repente, me pede em casamento?"

Errado, Bella! Eu sabia tudo sobre você e, de novo sabia que era minha culpa. Mas, como eu poderia explicar pra ela que eu estava tentando ser um homem melhor depois que eu acabei com minha chance com ela no colegial? "Eu sei Bella.", eu disse pra ela me sentindo culpado. "Me perdoe. Por todos os meus anos na faculdade,eu tentei sair com você. Estive em contato com seu pai,tentando convencê-lo,pra que eu pudesse acompanhar você-"

"Espere... Espere... _ESPERE_! Você ligou pro meu pai? Todos esses anos? Ele nunca me contou!" Ela estava fervilhando agora.

Àquela altura, eu não sabia se precisaria agradecer a Charlie ou não. "Eu disse pra ele não contar," eu falei lentamente.

O rosto de Bella incandesceu e pude ver que ela estava realmente zangada. Eu estava prestes a falar de novo quando a recepcionista de repente apareceu com nossa comida e bebida. Ela me deu um sorriso sensual e resisti à urgência de carranquear pra ela. Bella não olhava pra mim enquanto comia. Comi minha refeição de modo triste.

Bella terminou primeiro e esperou que eu terminasse minha comida. Por sua linguagem corporal, eu sabia que ela esperava para fazer outra pergunta.

"Os boatos são verdade?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Coloquei meu copo na mesa e levantei minha cabeça. Olhei para ela curiosamente. "Que boatos?"

Ela me encarou profundamente e eu engoli em seco pelo efeito em meu corpo. "Que você _dormiu_ com todas aquelas garotas."

Meu queixo caiu. O QUE? Onde na Terra ela ouviu esse boato? Eu devo ter ferrado com tudo quando estava no colegial, mas Deus! Eu nunca fiz isso. Eu ainda era virgem.

Bella suspirou e imediatamente soube que ela interpretou mal meu silêncio. Ela pensava que tudo era verdade. "Quem te contou isso?" Perguntei incredulamente. Eu precisava saber quem era o responsável por tudo isso. De bom grado despedaçaria essa pessoa membro por membro. Por todos esses anos, Bella pensou que eu fosse um babaca e eu não era.

Ela olhou pra mim surpresa. "Então, você realmente dormiu com todas elas. E então você quer casar comigo. Sem chance, _garanhão_!"

Ah, eu sabia! Ela pensou que o boato era verdadeiro. Balancei minha cabeça. Eu precisava esclarecer esse boato, então. "Não, quero dizer, quem te disse sobre o boato?" Perguntei de novo pra ela. Só me diga o nome e eu matarei a pessoa.

"Tyler Crowley."

Fiquei parado por um momento e irrompi em gargalhadas. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Foi ele quem dormiu com as garotas, mas jogou meu nome pra cobrir sua ação. Aquele cara era corajoso. "Oh, cara... Ele é mesmo doente."

"Eu não entendo."

Fiz careta. Como eu diria a ela? "Foi Tyler quem dormiu com todas aquelas garotas, Bella. Não eu. Era a maneira de Tyler de ficar limpo. Eu nunca tive nenhum interesse nelas. Naquela época, você me pegara beijando a loira e isso era uma ousadia. Eu não a beijara de volta."

Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas. Então ela ainda não acreditava em mim. "Isso não foi o que eu disse."

Sorri, lembrando do momento em que Lauren Mallory, a loira falsa, me empurrou na parede antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "Eu estava encostado na parede. O que queria que eu fizesse? Além disso, era um desafio. Ela era o próximo alvo de Tyler. Eu não me importava com ela. Ela tentou ficar mais próxima de mim, mas eu não retornei suas afeições." Essa era a verdade. Eu fizera uma aposta com Tyler de beijar Lauren e a menina loira iludiu a si mesma pensando que tinha uma "conexão especial" comigo. A única coisa que eu sabia sobre a "conexão" de Lauren era que ela queria me levar pra cama dela.

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Não entendo você, Edward Cullen. Porque não me disse que nos conhecíamos desde que éramos crianças? Isso faria os anos do colegial mais fáceis."

Ah, então esse era o problema. Suspirei, brincando com o guardanapo na mesa. Eu realmente queria contar a ela sobre nós, mas meu ego masculino queria que ela se lembrasse de mim primeiro antes de eu contar tudo pra ela. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Você se lembra do dia em que se mudou de Forks?

Nós nos encontramos pela última vez quando crianças." Por favor, Bella, só lembre, eu implorei mentalmente.

Ela me olhou profundamente, me questionando com seus olhos.

Eu a encorajei de volta através de meus olhos.

Segundos depois, os olhos dela pareceram revirar e ela olhou para a mesa. Sua respiração era superficial e ela parecia ter tido um ataque de pânico. Me inclinei pra ela e balancei seus ombros gentilmente.

"Bella?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Bella, por favor."

Nenhuma resposta ainda. Comecei a ficar em pânico. Por favor, Cullen, você é um médico! Não entre em pânico!

Balancei os ombros dela de novo. "Bella... Bella... Ei, você está bem?"

Ela respirou muito fundo e levantou sua cabeça pra olhar pra mim. "Você... _Era você_." Ela sussurrou.

Ela se lembrou? Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Finalmente ela me conheceria e lembraria de minha proposta. Mas, o que ela pensaria de mim agora? "Sim, era eu, Bella. Eu fiz aquela promessa há anos e por pouco quebrei. Eu disse que vou casar com você."

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "O que é isso? Algum tipo de amor à primeira vista? Nós não vivemos em um conto de fadas, Edward."

Não, não vivemos, minha Bella. Mas isso não significa que eu não queira ter meu próprio conto de fadas. Sorri calorosamente. "Não é. Na primeira vez que eu vi você, pra mim você era só uma garota atrapalhada e chata. Mas quanto mais eu passava tempo perto de você, mais era puxado por você. Você era generosa, bondosa, linda, esperta. _Você é perfeita, Bella._ Algumas vezes eu sempre sabia o que as outras pessoas estavam pensando, mas eu nunca te entendi. Eu não sei porque. Então... Não,Bella. Não foi amor à primeira vista. _Eu realmente gosto de você e te amo_." Abri meu coração pra ela.

"Mas... Mas quando estávamos no colegial-"

"Eu sei que não deveria ter ouvido os conselhos de Tyler," Suspirei tristemente. "Eu só deveria ter sido eu mesmo. Desculpe pelos boatos desagradáveis também." Eu nunca senti tanto remorso na minha vida inteira quanto se eu lembrasse como tratara Bella depois que ela não aceitara meu convite pro Baile de Primavera. Eu queria poder mudar tudo isso em uma batida de coração. Pelo menos uma parte da verdade abriu seus olhos por agora.

Olhei para ela. "Eu tive que te seguir por uma semana porque ele já tinha um plano de ter você. E você sabe o que isso significa."

Bella olhou de volta pra mim e inconscientemente se apertou. Senti a urgência de protegê-la. Levantei minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha.

"Ei, Eu não vou deixá-lo tocar em você. Eu vou proteger você." diabos, mesmo que eu fosse protegê-la de tudo.

Os olhos dela brilharam com lágrimas e meu coração quebrou quando a vi parecendo tão frágil. "Obrigada." Ela disse.

Enxuguei suas lágrimas derramadas. Minha mão formigava com o contato. "Por favor, não chore, certo? Desculpe se esse noivado parece ser forçado, mas podemos começar facilmente se você quiser. Além disso, preciso compensar minha época no colegial pra ganhar sua confiança. Não é uma coisa fácil de fazer, eu sei. Mas de bom grado eu tentarei por você. Então, Bella, podemos começar de novo?" Por favor...

Ela sorriu fracamente e meu coração pulou por um momento vendo seu sorriso. "Por favor, vamos ser amigos primeiro e podemos ver o que nos tornaremos depois disso."

Hã? Então, ela queria que fôssemos amigos primeiro, mas não faria uma promessa que ela se tornaria minha noiva? E se ela realmente não quisesse se casar comigo? Ela precisa de mais tempo? Mas eu farei qualquer coisa por ela pra eu compensar o que fiz. Sorri, escondendo meu cansaço. "Eu devo gostar disso." Sem pensar, me inclinei e beijei sua testa. O cabelo dela cheirava a morangos e eu instantaneamente ansiei tocá-lo. Agora não, Edward! Mas, honestamente, sete anos de separação e eu não pensava que pudesse me segurar mais para não tocá-la, pra mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. "Obrigado, Bella." Mas o noivado ainda estava de pé. "Mas quando eu digo que quero casar com você, eu quero dizer isso." Eu disse seriamente.

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei,Edward. Só nos dê um tempo pra nos conhecermos,tudo bem?" E então ela estreitou seus olhos. "O que vai acontecer essa semana?"

Sorri severamente. "Uma reunião. Você verá." Bom, a primeira fase estava concluída e agora próximo passo.

"Reunião?" Ela perguntou em descrença.

"O que me lembra de perguntar a você sobre isso. Você poderá comparecer?" Perguntei casualmente. Eu já sabia a resposta dela, mas queria ter certeza disso.

Ela piscou várias vezes. "Hum... Eu não sei. Deixarei você saber em breve."

Como eu previa.

Eu a encarei e concordei. "Tudo bem." E então olhei pro meu relógio pra ver que a hora do almoço já estava quase acabando. "Vamos! O almoço acaba em quinze minutos. Preciso te levar de volta pro escritório."

Ela balançou a cabeça e chamei a recepcionista por nossa conta. A recepcionista loira apareceu novamente e me deu seu sorriso sensual enquanto me dava a conta. Parei Bella quando a vi pegando sua carteira. Disse a ela que era assunto meu. Dei à irritante recepcionista o dinheiro e ela nos deixou. Ela retornou segundos depois pra nossa mesa com o troco e a conta. Ela piscou pra mim de novo antes de sair e estreitei meus olhos. Ela estava animada com alguma coisa. Olhei pra conta e estava certo. No canto esquerdo eu vi algo manuscrito. Era um nome feminino e um número. Franzi a testa. Eu nem mesmo quis ler isso.

"O que foi?" Bella me perguntou preocupadamente. "Precisamos de mais dinheiro?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Nada. Vamos!"

Levantei de minha cadeira e puxei a cadeira de Bella. Esperei até ela vestir seu blazer de volta e descansei minha mão na parte inferior das costas dela. Ela tremeu levemente com meu toque e eu sorri levemente sabendo que eu a afetava desse jeito. Caminhei perto de Bella e uma idéia lampejou por minha cabeça. Me aproximei da recepcionista que irradiou alegria pra mim. Ela pensava que eu estava retornando sua atenção.

Dei a ela a conta e olhei pra ela sem emoção. "Desculpe, mas não preciso disso." Me virei de volta pra minha noiva. "Vamos, Bella."

Puxei a mão dela levemente, esperando que ela não recuasse ao meu toque. Surpreendentemente, Bella não protestou e caminhou pra fora do restaurante comigo. A cara da recepcionista era impagável.

"O que foi isso?" Ela me perguntou de novo.

Dei risada pela segunda vez. "Ela escreveu seu número na conta. Eu devolvi a ela."

Ela explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto eu sorria ironicamente. Seus olhos castanhos dançavam em animação e eu me senti o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.. Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo de que sempre a faria feliz.

**Nota da tradutora:** _Meninas,mais um capítulo aqui. Desculpem a demora,mas Direito não é mole! hahahahaha_

_Jah sabem que comentários fazem o processo mais rápido,né? Então cliquem no botãozinho verde aí de baixo._

_Sweet kisses!_


	6. Capítulo cinco: Os pais

**Capítulo cinco:** _Os pais_

Eu estava deitado no sofá na sala de estar do meu apartamento. O evento anterior fora como um sonho pra mim. Finalmente eu poderia me mexer com a garota dos meus sonhos. Fui pra casa depois de levar Bella pro seu escritório. Reuni minha coragem e pedi o número dela. Ela meu deu seu número relutantemente e eu ignorei a sentimento agudo de desapontamento. Eu entendia se Bella não me aceitasse por um tempo. Eu fora terrível pra ela em sua adolescência. Eu tinha sorte que ela ainda queria falar comigo.

Mas levá-la pra almoçar foi um grande passo – pra mim e talvez eu pudesse buscá-la essa tarde e levá-la pra jantar.

Só tinha uma coisa que estava me incomodando, embora. Os boatos. Apenas Bella pensava que eu era um babaca ou mais alguém?

Meu celular vibrou na mesa de café e eu levantei do sofá pra pegar meu telefone. Eu olhei pro identificador de chamadas e rolei meus olhos. Abri o celular.

"Sim, pai?" Respondi num tom entediado.

"Então, como está indo?" Meu pai perguntou impacientemente.

Sentei de volta no sofá. "Vou bem. Ela ainda está zangada comigo, mas concordou em tentar de novo."

"E o noivado?"

Eu suspirei e corri minha mão por meu cabelo. "Ela lembrou."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Mas eu acho que vai levar um bom tempo pra ela me aceitar, quanto mais pra me amar." Eu exalei me sentindo frustrado. Não esquecer de adicionar os boatos de que sou um babaca. "Algumas vezes eu me odeio pelo o que fiz com ela no colegial."

Meu pai riu. "É uma boa coisa você descobrir isso agora. Leve tudo devagar, Edward. Deixe-a saber quem você é primeiro. Não faça parecer que você a está forçando a se casar com você. Eu sei que você a ama,mas você tem que dar a ela uma chance de te amar de volta. Então,isso significa que vocês dois virão pra casa nesse final de semana?"

Fiz careta. "Eu não sei, pai. Bella não disse sim ainda. Eu acho que só tenho que esperar."

Meu pai limpou sua garganta. "Bem, talvez nós possamos te ajudar com relação a esse assunto."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Você está dizendo..."

"Sua mãe e eu temos um plano de visitar uma das clientes de sua mãe em Seattle. Talvez possamos te ajudar a pedir pra Bella vir."

Meu coração bateu alto em meu peito. Meu corpo quase em choque pela animação. "Você realmente quer dizer isso, pai?"

"Claro, filho," Meu pai respondeu em um tom óbvio. "Nós gostaríamos de encontrá-la pessoalmente."

Por pouco caí do sofá. "O QUE?" Eu esperava que meu pai ou minha mãe ligasse pra Bella, não isso. Era muito cedo.

"Você me ouviu."

"Pai, isso não é engraçado," Levantei do sofá e comecei a andar pela sala. "Nós só nos vimos de novo. É muito rápido."

"É? Por favor, me explique o termo 'rápido'? Ou você ainda quer esperar outro ano? Ou talvez dois?"

Meus ombros caíram e eu me inclinei na parede. "Não." Eu respondi suavemente. Não há jeito de eu esperar por mais dois anos. Sete anos já foram inferno suficiente pra mim.

"Ótimo!" O tom de voz dele era metódico agora. "Ligarei pra você de novo se nós realmente quisermos ir a Seattle."

Suspirei. "Tudo bem, pai. Diga a mamãe que mandei um 'oi'."

"Eu digo. Te vejo em breve,filho."

"Aham."

Apertei o botão para desligar e me enterrei de novo no sofá. Olhei pro teto e minha memória perdeu-se no momento em que eu falava com meu pai sobre Bella.

- **FLASHBACK** –

_Eu andava de carro com o meu pai depois que ele me buscara no parquinho. Eu estava brincando com Jasper. Fazia duas semanas desde que Bella se mudara de Forks e eu sentia sua falta. O pai de Bella me dissera que ela já estava na escola em Fênix e eu me perguntava o quão longe eu estava de vê-la de novo. Meu pai estacionou o carro na garagem e virou-se pra olhar pra mim. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se em mim com ansiedade e... Culpa?_

"_Edward, sua mãe e eu queremos conversar com você sobre algo muito importante."_

_Concordei cautelosamente. Saí do carro, seguindo meu pai pra nossa sala de estar onde minha mãe estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista."_

_Minha mãe sorriu timidamente pra mim e eu instantaneamente soube que isso não era bom._

_Meu pai suspirou e gesticulou pra que eu sentasse ao lado dele. Andei lentamente e sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Meus pais olharam um para o outro antes de meu pai limpar sua garganta._

"_Edward, nós queremos te dizer que estamos nos mudando de Forks."_

_Meus olhos arregalaram. Meu corpo tremeu. Meu coração batia freneticamente. "O que? Por quê?" Perguntei em voz alta._

"_Tenho uma oferta de trabalho melhor no Alasca, filho. Sua mãe já disse sim e eu pensei-"._

"_Você pensou?" Falei subitamente. Cerrei e descerrei meus punhos e pulei do meu assento."E o que eu penso?"_

_Minha mãe sorriu tristemente. Seus olhos verdes, uma réplica exata dos meus, olhavam pra mim suavemente. "Edward, querido, por favor-"_

"_Não," Eu disse teimosamente. "Eu não poderia deixar Forks. E Bella? E se ela voltasse? Eu prometi que eu ficaria com ela como seu marido*. Eu não podia ficar no Alasca."_

[-** Nota da autora original:** _"Maravilhoso! Um garotinho de seis anos de idade poder pensar dessa forma_."]

"_Edward-"_

"_Eu disse não!" Eu repeti. "Não posso deixar Bella aqui!"_

_Meus pais se encararam e olharam pra mim._

"_Bella? A filha do chefe Swan?" minha mãe perguntou._

_Corei levemente, com vergonha da minha explosão. "Sim." Disse suavemente._

_Minha mãe suspirou. "Edward, ela já se mudou daqui." _

_Meu rosto ficou duro de novo. "Eu prometi a ela, mãe. Vou casar com ela um dia."_

"_O que?" Meus pais falaram juntos._

_Olhei pros meus pais profundamente. __**"Estou apaixonado por Isabella Swan e vou casar com ela algum dia."**_

- **FIM DO FLASHBACK** -

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e olhei de novo pro teto. Minha confissão confundira meus pais naquela época e eles tinham certeza de que era só uma paixonite. Mas eu sabia melhor. Eu não podia mentir pro meu coração. Eu senti falta dela terrivelmente enquanto ela estava longe e sempre ficava frustrado se escutasse de Charlie que ela estava passando seus feriados em Forks depois que eu me mudara pro Alasca. Eu tinha implorado ao meu pai pra me levar a Forks pra poder ver Bella, mas ele nunca tinha tempo livre pra uma longa viagem. Esse foi o motivo de eu nunca ter encontrado Bella durante os primeiros anos da escola e o ginásio. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube que meus pais tinham um plano de voltar pra Forks. Uma semana antes de começarem as aulas no colegial e eu já me sentia mais animado quando soube que Bella estava voltando pra Forks também. Mas, as coisas não foram como eu planejei e eu a deixei ir pela segunda vez.

Sabia que essa reunião era a melhor chance que eu tinha de consertar nosso relacionamento. Fechei meus olhos e tentei controlar a excitação em meu corpo. Eu sabia quais eram as minhas escolhas. Meu pai não voltava atrás em suas palavras. Mesmo se ele não viesse aqui, ele ainda daria seu jeito pra encorajar Bella a ir. Se Bella não fosse, eu não iria também. Era simples. Mas, se ela fosse voluntariamente, como ela iria de Forks pra Seattle? Pelo o que ouvi de Charlie, Bella ainda estava dirigindo sua velha picape. Como aquela coisa enferrujada sobreviveria a uma longa viagem de Forks pra Seattle estava além da minha compreensão. Mas eu não poderia deixá-la dirigir sua caminhonete de volta pra Forks. Eu não confiava naquela picape. Eu nunca entendi porque Bella ainda mantinha aquela coisa velha. Mas, de novo, aquele era um dos seus únicos lados que eu amava tanto nela. Ela valorizava tudo, mesmo as mais simples. Incluindo aquela picape velha.

Franzi a testa. Não havia jeito de eu deixar que ela dirigisse pra Forks com aquela caminhonete. Se ela fosse voluntariamente, eu pediria que ela fosse de carona comigo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela iria recusar, mas eu não toleraria aquela velha picape. Mas, primeiramente eu tinha de ter certeza de que ela queria ir.

Meu celular vibrou de novo e eu rolei meus olhos. Porque meu pai só não me deixava em paz? Peguei meu telefone e meus olhos arregalaram quando eu olhei pro identificador de chamadas. Abri meu telefone imediatamente.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, ei, Edward. Espero não estar interrompendo algo," O pai de Bella disse com sua voz rude de sempre.

"Hum, não, nem tanto," Respondi sem pensar. "Algo errado?" Milhões de cenas rolaram em minha mente e isso me deixou nervoso. Teria Bella falado alguma coisa com o pai dela? Ela revogara o noivado? Mesmo que ela tenha revogado, eu ainda queria lutar por seu amor.

"Hum..." Ele parecia nervoso e eu fiquei ansioso.

"Charlie?"

Ele suspirou. "Bella não ficou feliz quando descobriu que tinha uma conspiração contra ela."

Eu quase irrompi em gargalhadas. Eu tinha pensado na pior cena, mas a verdade era que Bella estava zangada com o pai dela. Sorri nervosamente.

"Aham, eu estava lá, Charlie."

"Hu-Hum. Eu acho que você já disse a ela sobre a reunião, então. Mas ela ainda não tomou sua decisão."

Sorri. De repente, eu precisava agradecer ao meu pai por sua ajuda. "Não se preocupe, Charlie. Meus pais querem ajudar."

"Oh..." Ele parecia surpreso. "Seus pais?"

"Sim. Eu acho que seria bom se você falasse com eles também, Charlie. Quanto mais pessoas envolvidas, mais fácil de persuadir Bella a ir."

Charlie deu risada. "Tudo bem. Vou ligar pro seu pai, então. Falo com você mais tarde. Se cuide, Edward."

Meu coração se sentiu aquecido. Charlie já me considerava como seu próprio filho. Sorri. "Eu vou, chefe Swan. Obrigada. Te vejo em breve."

Ele riu antes de a linha cair.

Cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos. Oh, essa semana ia ficar interessante. Eu olhei no meu relógio. Duas e meia da tarde. Pressionei meus lábios. E agora era a hora de eu me mexer. Digitei uma mensagem de texto pra Bella.

"_Você quer jantar comigo?_" - **E** –

Pressionei o botão "enviar" e esperei ansiosamente por sua resposta. Segundos depois meu celular vibrou e eu abri uma mensagem de texto de Bella.

"_Não posso. Muito trabalho pra fazer. Te ligo em breve_." - **B** –

Franzi a testa imediatamente. Eu não podia dizer se ela estava mentindo ou não. Mas, se ela tinha muito trabalho a fazer, isso significava que ela ficaria até tarde em seu escritório? Ela faz isso sempre? Balancei minha cabeça. Mesmo se ela fizesse, eu iria até seu escritório e levaria alguma comida.

Pela décima vez, meu celular vibrou de novo. Céus! Posso ter um descanso? Eu desisti de adivinhar quem seria o próximo a me assaltar. Olhei pro identificador de chamadas e dessa vez estreitei meus olhos. Abri o celular.

"O que é?" eu perguntei rudemente.

"Oh, uau, é assim que o abominável Edward Cullen atende ao telefone?" Uma voz feminina foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

Rangi meus dentes. "O que você quer, Rosalie?"

Rosalie sorria. "Eu só queria agradecer por seu convite, querido Edward. Eu irei pra pequena cidade chuvosa com meu namorado e verei a preciosa Bella."

Cerrei meu punho inconscientemente. "Nunca. Fale. Sobre. Bella. Desse. Jeito."

Ela suspirou. "Oh, fale sério, Edward. Você pode ter todas as garotas que quiser e ainda assim terminou com ela. Você ainda lembra de Tânia,não lembra?"

"Me escute,Hale." Rosnei pra ela. "Eu convidei você em bons termos, então nem mesmo pense em fazer alguma coisa idiota. Eu posso expulsar seu precioso BMW conversível da minha casa a qualquer hora."

Desliguei meu celular e o joguei na mesa de café. Fechei meus olhos e tentei controlar minha respiração. Convidar Rosalie talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, mas eu não podia voltar atrás no que dissera. Isso foi o que meu pai me ensinou. Eu só tivera a boa intenção para todos nós, como amigos para nos reunirmos e eu esperava que tudo ficasse bem.

Tomei uma ducha rápida à tarde e mudei minhas roupas pra uma simples camisa de botão e jeans antes de pedir comida pra mim e pra Bella. Ela não podia jantar comigo, mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse levar o jantar pra ela. Trapaça, eu sei! Eu estava pensando em passar meu tempo com ela também, como um amigo (eram as condições dela, não minhas), talvez pedir que ela me acompanhasse a livraria. Eu sempre quisera comprar bons livros, mas eu não sabia qual escolher. Eu sabia que Bella poderia me ajudar.

Saí do meu apartamento às cinco da tarde e decidi visitar uma loja de DVDS primeiro. Felizmente o vendedor era um homem então eu não tive de lidar com flertes femininos agora. Comprei alguns documentários médicos e um filme e saí da loja às seis. Eu estava achando que Bella ainda estava em seu escritório. Mesmo que ela não estivesse, eu poderia ligar pra ela e perguntar se poderia visitá-la. Muito perseguidor? Não, não realmente. Eu sou mais que uma pessoa determinada e um pouco teimoso. Se eu já fiz minha escolha, eu faria qualquer coisa pra fazer acontecer.

Parei no restaurante chinês e comprei alguma comida pra nós dois. Cheguei ao escritório de Bella as sete e o dia já havia se tornado escuro. Saí de meu carro e peguei as porçõezinhas. Cumprimentei o segurança na entrada e ele me deu permissão pra subir depois que lhe mostrei minha identificação. Caminhei até o elevador e pressionei o número do andar de Bella. O elevador tiniu por um momento e saí para a cabine de dela. Ela estava esfregando seus olhos de maneira cansada e se alongando quando parei em sua cabine. Seu cabelo de volta em um rabo de cavalo. Franzi a testa levemente, lembrando que ela quase perdera seu almoço. Ficaria sempre ela até tarde e perderia seu almoço ou jantar? Isso não era legal. Pisquei várias vezes e me compus.

Sorri e disse pra ela. "Você não deveria trabalhar até tarde."

Como eu previra, ela pulou em se assento e virou-se pra me olhar. Meu sorriso se alargou ao ver sua expressão em choque. Era adorável.

"Maldição, Edward! Você precisa fazer isso? Não era pra você estar no hospital ou qualquer coisa?"

"Fazer o que?" perguntei inocentemente. "Além disso, é meu dia de folga." Na verdade, era o dia de folga do doutor Gerandy.

Ela fez carranca e eu reprimi a urgência de gargalhar. "Você me assustou. Você quase me deu um ataque do coração."

Um ataque cardíaco? Sorri. Bem, eu poderia cuidar disso. "Bom, você tem sorte que eu sou um doutor. Eu poderia te dar um **CPR**."

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho e eu irrompi em risadas. "Seu corar é adorável." Eu disse a ela quando minha risada amenizou. "Aqui... comprei comida chinesa pra você." Eu dei a ela as porçõezinhas.

Ela sorriu severamente. "Edward, você não deveria-"

"Não, Bella. Eu quis fazer isso." Eu disse subitamente. Eu sabia o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Bella não gostava que alguém cuidasse dela. Ela não queria ser um fardo. Muito ruim, ela será tratada como uma dama por mim agora. "Além disso, eu sei que você não comeria se não terminasse seu trabalho e isso não é bom." Eu disse de maneira descontente.

Ela olhou pra mim por um momento e seus olhos pareceram sem foco. De repente ela virou-se e olhou pras porçõezinhas. Eu quase me desfiz em risadas. Eu faço isso com ela?

"Hum... Eu não acho que comerei tudo isso."

Sorri. "Claro que não," Eu expliquei. "Metade é pra mim."

Olhei envolta da sala; pelo canto dos meus olhos pude ver sua mandíbula cair. Sorri mentalmente. Eu achava que o passo do jantar funcionaria afinal de contas.

"Tem algum lugar onde a gente possa comer tudo isso?"

Bella deu risada. O som de sua risada fez meu coração inchar de amor. "Venha! Nós vamos comer na sala de conferências."

Comi meu jantar com Bella na sala de conferências. Nós conversamos muito e eu estava bobo que Bella não tivesse mudado muito. Ela ainda amava ler e escutar música clássica. Nós dois também gostávamos de ver filmes e eu lembrei a mim mesmo de convidá-la a minha casa pra uma noite de filmes. Contei a ela sobre minha família e ela me contou sobre sua vida em Fênix depois de ter se mudado de Forks. Eu dei a ela uma alusão da época em que comecei meu trabalho no hospital. Eu esperava que ela realizasse que eu estava em Seattle por algumas razões. Eu também perguntei a ela sobre seu trabalho, mas ela não perguntou muito sobre o meu. Eu acho que ela sabia que não era ético eu falar sobre meus pacientes. Sua compreensão me fez apaixonar mais por ela.

Finalmente eu a chamei pra me acompanhar a livraria no dia seguinte. Seus olhos e seu rosto se iluminaram quando mencionei uma livraria e instantaneamente fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo pelo plano. Ela concordou de todo o coração. Eu fui pra casa àquela noite depois de levar Bella ao seu apartamento. Sinceramente, era uma missão dupla. Eu definitivamente não podia deixar que ela caminhasse sozinha pra casa essa noite. Que tipo de homem eu seria? E o mais importante, era uma desculpa pra saber onde o apartamento dela ficava. Eu sabia que podia perguntar tudo a Charlie, mas tinham algumas coisas que eu queria saber somente da própria Bella.

Dirigi pro estacionamento depois que me certifiquei de que ela estava segura em seu apartamento. Eu não podia esconder o sorriso do meu rosto. Quão rápido tudo mudou hoje. Antes de hoje, eu estava sempre ansioso pra saber sobre Bella através de Charlie, mas agora eu poderia falar com ela eu mesmo e pedir a ela pra ser sua companhia. Eu sabia que Bella ainda me via como um amigo, mas estava disposto a mudar isso a qualquer hora.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso do meu casaco e parei no acostamento. Puxei meu telefone pra ver uma mensagem do doutor Gerandy.

"Não esqueça seu expediente amanhã às cinco da manhã. Tenha um bom dia, Edward."

Eu quase rosnei quando percebi que teria de cobrir o expediente da manhã. Mas sorri quando lembrei que iria passar minha tarde com Bella amanhã. Liguei o motor e voltei pra rua.

Amanhã já era longe o suficiente.

**- Nota da Bee:** _Olá,pessoal! Nossa,muito tempo que não atualizo isso aqui! Ok,ok,sei que mereço uma surra,mas vejam bem,é verão! Estamos de férias! E principalmente,estou descansando da faculdade! Dêem um desconto,certo? Não vou exigir nada,porque estou em falta. Mas conforme as aulas começarem,juro que virei aqui com mais freqüência... Não desistam da história,é linda!_

_Sweet kisses!_


	7. Capítulo seis: A tarde com Bella

**Capítulo seis:** _A tarde com Bella_

Acordei às três da madrugada e saí da minha cama ainda meio adormecido. Fui ao banheiro pra tomar uma ducha quente e unir meus sentidos. A água quente removeu toda a sonolência. Duas coisas que eu ignorara quando me tornei um doutor foram os turnos da manhã e o turno da noite. Essas eram as horas em que pessoas normais poderiam dormir enquanto eu estava responsável por um pronto-socorro pra salvar a vida de outras pessoas. Mas quando eu ficava no meu estado de mau humor, minha consciência me lembrava que isso era o que eu queria pra minha vida; também eu fiz isso pra me tornar um homem melhor pra Bella e eu nunca me arrependeria disso.

Preparei minha bolsa, meu kit médico e coloquei meu jaleco branco dentro antes de fechá-la. Saí de minha casa às quatro e quinze e cheguei ao hospital cinco minutos antes de o expediente começar. Entrei em minha seção e vesti meu jaleco. O chefe da urgência informou ao turno da manhã, que me incluía, sobre a situação das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Aparentemente houve um acidente de carro na noite anterior e todas as pessoas dos dois carros estavam seriamente feridas. Havia cinco adultos e uma criança. Rosnei mentalmente. Hoje ia ser um dia longo.

As informações acabaram e agarrei minha lista de pacientes hoje. Estudei a lista e exalei. Meu paciente era um homem, trinta anos, e tinha várias costelas quebradas e uma perna.

"Boa forma de começar o expediente, certo, doutor Cullen?"

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei pra mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos. Sorri timidamente. "Sim, doutora Collins." A doutora Collins era a chefe da ala pediátrica do hospital. Aparentemente ela era a responsável essa manhã porque uma das pessoas machucadas era uma menina de dez anos.

"Estou surpresa de vê-lo aqui. Eu esperava ver doutor Gerandy."

Corri minha mão pelos meus cabelos nervosamente e sorri. "Eu... hum... mudei meu expediente com ele ontem."

As sobrancelhas da doutora Collins subiram. "Trocando horários? Isso não é usual."

"Hum... sim." Murmurei. Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas corando. Não havia jeito de contar a ela sobre Bella. Ela era uma das doutoras solteiras que continuavam flertando comigo.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude vê-la rir e dar um passo mais perto. "Eu nunca vi você corar antes."

Rolei meus olhos e peguei o estetoscópio do bolso do meu jaleco. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda queria me seduzir nessa situação emergencial. "Obrigado, doutora Collins, mas preciso fazer minha visita matinal ao meu paciente."

Ela sorriu e gesticulou com sua mão pra que eu fizesse o que tinha de fazer.

Balancei minha cabeça e comecei a caminhar pra fora da emergência.

"Boa sorte, doutor Cullen." Ela disse pra mim com uma voz abafada.

Rolei meus olhos de novo e continuei andando.

Como eu previra, meu dia iria ser realmente difícil. A condição do meu paciente era muito crítica e não pude deixá-lo por muito tempo. E era difícil quando eu tinha de lidar com algumas enfermeiras paqueradoras. Era trabalho delas flertar comigo ao invés de cuidar dos pacientes?

Entre os meus períodos com o paciente, mandei uma mensagem de texto pra Bella pra lembrá-la de manter sua cafeína baixa. Pela nossa conversa de ontem, eu entendi que ela utilizava a cafeína pra mantê-la alerta e eu disse que não era bom pra sua saúde.

Escapei pro meu almoço depois de perguntar ao doutor White se havia outro doutor pra cobrir meus pacientes enquanto eu almoçava. Andei até a sala dos funcionários e tirei meu jaleco. Eu abri o botão da manga da minha camisa e a levantei até o cotovelo. Respirei fundo e afundei em uma das cadeiras. Deitei minha cabeça na cadeira e fechei meus olhos. O silêncio da sala acalmou meu humor e abri meus olhos de novo. Minha mente se dirigiu pra Bella. O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Estaria ocupada? Pressionei meus lábios e puxei meu celular do meu bolso. O liguei e mandei uma mensagem a Bella pra lembrá-la de almoçar e dizer que a pegaria essa tarde.

Caminhei pra cafeteria e quase fiz careta quando vi a comida. Algumas vezes eu queria cozinhar meu almoço ao invés de comer essa comida. De alguma forma eu tinha de agradecer minha mãe que insistiu que eu aprendesse a cozinhar. Comi meu almoço em paz, o que significa nenhuma enfermeira ou doutora tentando ser "legais" comigo. Eu era mais uma pessoa discreta, o que era o motivo de eu nunca participar de eventos sociais do hospital. Eles realizaram um baile de gala ano passado e eu fui convidado. Mas recusei ir porque não queria ir sozinho. Eu tive a intenção de entrar em contato com Bella naquela época; pra perguntar a ela se poderia ir comigo no baile, mas rapidamente adiei esse pensamento. Eu apreendi que precisava ter um 're-conhecimento' com ela primeiro. E é claro, não tinha jeito de que eu fosse ao baile com uma das enfermeiras ou doutoras daqui, embora tenha ouvido a fofoca local no hospital de que elas estavam fazendo uma aposta sobre quem seria bem-sucedida ao me convidar. Bufei mentalmente.

Eu voltei pro meu paciente após o almoço e supervisionei seu progresso. Respirei em alívio quando apreendi que os sinais vitais dele estavam melhorando, embora ele ainda estivesse inconsciente. Todos os doutores e enfermeiras do expediente da manhã tinham uma pausa à tarde depois que o turno era trocado. Eu evitei a doutora Collins com sucesso antes que ela me atacasse. Ela sabia que eu não podia escapar dela pra sempre. Ela sabia que eu queria ser um pediatra algum dia e eu precisava assisti-la também. Eu esperava que Bella já tivesse aceitado que eu fosse mais que um amigo nessa época, então eu teria uma razão forte pra rejeitar a afeição dela. Não que eu não houvesse tentado, mas a razão "eu não namoro" não parecia suficiente pra ela.

Caminhei até a sala dos funcionários e me dirigi ao banheiro. Eu trouxe uma camisa sobressalente e calças pra minha tarde com Bella. Eu sabia que ela não se importaria se eu cheirasse como remédios, mas eu queria deixar uma boa impressão nela. Eu rapidamente tomei banho e mudei minhas roupas. Eu dobrei minha camisa de mais cedo e as calças e as coloquei dentro de um saco plástico enquanto dobrava meu jaleco e os colocava ordenadamente dentro da minha bolsa. Meus pais nunca me ensinaram a ser perfeitamente esmerado, mas acho que isso era justamente o que eu era. Crescendo num meio puro, me fez tornar uma pessoa caprichosa também. Eu suspeitava que meus pais tenham usado esse método ao invés de gritar comigo pra que limpasse meu quarto.

Amarrei meus sapatos e tentei domar meu cabelo bagunçado. Algumas vezes meu cabelo me deixava frustrado e eu disse isso a minha mãe. Meu pai tinha o cabelo loiro enquanto minha mãe tinha cabelos caramelo. Meu cabelo era de um incomum tom bronze. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que era porque ele era uma mistura entre o loiro e o caramelo, mas minha mãe me contou sobre a família do avô do meu pai ser irlandesa e eu ter herdado seu cabelo vermelho. Eu acho que não sou puramente americano afinal. Perfeito!

Saí do hospital às quatro da tarde e saí do estacionamento. Meu carro era um volvo prateado, justamente como o que eu dirigia quando estava no colegial. Mas esse carro era a versão mais nova e eu o comprei depois de vender o outro. Eu também possuía um Aston Martin Vanquish preto, que eu comprei depois de ter sucesso mexendo com as ações do meu pai no mercado de ações. Sorri com a lembrança. Meu pai tinha algumas ações e uma vez me ensinou como gerenciá-las. Em uma oportunidade, eu tentei mexer com elas e tivemos muito lucro. Eu sempre quisera um Aston Martin àquela época e meu pai me deu minha parte então pude comprar o carro negro. Eu fiquei mais confiante quando vira o último James Bond usando o mesmo carro que eu. Nem todas as pessoas sabiam que eu tinha um Aston Martin porque raramente usava esse carro. O carro era especial pra mim e esse era o motivo de eu dirigi-lo em ocasiões especiais também. Eu esperava que pudesse dirigir com Bella algum dia naquele carro.

Parei em frente à portaria e saí do meu carro. Decidi esperar por ela no estacionamento. Mandei mensagem pra ela para informá-la que eu estava esperando na entrada do estacionamento. Me inclinei no meu carro e esperei Bella sair. Ignorei os olhares curiosos dos outros funcionários e quase ri quando vi Jéssica. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela me viu e rapidamente abaixou sua cabeça. Sorri como o gato de Alice no país das maravilhas. Eu sabia que ela deveria ter descoberto a verdade sobre meu pai através de Bella, e ela estava com vergonha de seu 'movimento' do outro dia.

Bella saiu da portaria não muito tempo depois de Jéssica e sorriu fracamente quando me viu. Meu coração tremulou quando eu vi seu sorriso. De alguma forma eu não me sentia mais cansado. Ela caminhou em minha direção e sorriu.

"Oi," Ela disse depois de se aproximar de mim.

"Oi. Pronta pra nossa tarde?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e eu sorri novamente.

Eu abri a porta do passageiro pra ela e fechei a porta depois que ela se fixou em seu lugar. Andei envolta do carro no modo "em êxtase" e não podia esperar pra ter minha tarde com ela.

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa ou nós podemos ir direto pra livraria?" Perguntei a ela. Hoje era meu dia com ela e eu a deixaria fazer sua escolha.

"Eu não estou com muita fome. Podemos ir à livraria primeiro," Ela respondeu.

Concordei com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Nós podemos jantar em um pequeno restaurante na cidade. Costumo ir lá depois das minhas longas horas no hospital." Eu decidi começar a introduzir Bella na minha vida. O jantarzinho era em um pequeno restaurante com uma aconchegante e amigável atmosfera. Eu escapava pra aquele lugar depois de ter momentos estressantes ou longas horas no hospital; também era um lugar onde tramava algumas maneiras de fazer contato com ela assim que me mudei pra cá.

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem."

Sorri largamente. "Ok."

Bem, era um bom começo.

Dirigi rapidamente do estacionamento e virei pra rua. Liguei o som e música clássica era ouvida dos auto-falantes.

"Você tem um carro legal," Bella disse.

Meu ego masculino aumentou quando ela disse aquilo. Eu acho que eu tinha causado uma boa impressão. Quero dizer, ela elogiou meu carro, certo?

Sorri. "Obrigado, Bella. Não é uma Ferrari ou um Jaguar, mas é rápido o suficiente." Reprimi a mim mesmo de contar a ela sobre o Vanquish. Tudo a seu tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça pensativa. "É o mesmo carro que você dirigia quando estávamos no colegial?"

Mais uma vez, meu ego masculino inflou. Meu coração inchou-se quando apreendi o fato de que ela ainda lembrava-se do meu carro do colegial. Limpei minha garganta. "Hum... a parte do volvo é a mesma, mas essa é a versão mais moderna. Eu vendi o carro do colegial e comprei esse."

"Sei."

Depois de nossa pequena conversa, dirigimos em um silêncio confortável até chegarmos à livraria. Abri a porta do passageiro pra Bella e ela saiu do meu carro desajeitadamente. Por sua atitude, eu soube que ela nunca fora tratada como uma dama antes. Bom, era melhor que ela se acostumasse com isso agora.

"Que tipo de livros você deseja comprar?" Bella me perguntou quando já estávamos dentro da livraria. Nós paramos em frente aos corredores.

Pressionei meus lábios e olhei pra ela. "Qualquer um."

Bella olhou pra mim divertida. "Tudo bem, então." Ela virou sua cabeça pros corredores e mordeu seu lábio. Eu a conhecia bem pra saber que ela fazia isso quando estava pensando. Esperei pacientemente por ela enquanto encarava seu rosto lindo. De novo, a urgência de segurar sua mão ou acariciar seus cabelos surgiu em meu corpo. Eu tenho sonhado tocar seus cabelos desde nosso almoço ontem. Cerrei meu punho inconscientemente.

"Hum... E sobre os livros do autor com quem trabalho? São bons livros," Ela perguntou de repente.

Descerrei meu punho e pisquei várias vezes quando ouvi sua voz. Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas e eu rezei silenciosamente pra que não corasse agora. Limpei minha garganta. "Claro. O que você quiser."

Bella balançou sua cabeça e sorriu fracamente enquanto eu me estapeava mentalmente.

No fim, comprei alguns livros que Bella sugerira. Eu não me incomodei de ler o resumo. Eu sabia que ela era melhor do que eu nessa área. Quando dirigíamos da livraria o dia já tinha se tornado escuro. Eu mantive minha promessa de levá-la no pequeno restaurante que eu costumava visitar. Eu sabia que ela ficava mais confortável nesse tipo de lugar, mas eu esperava poder levá-la em um extravagante. Embora estivesse calmo por fora, meu interior não estava. O que direi pra ela agora? Falarei com ela sobre a reunião? Eu realmente não queria arruinar meu tempo com ela.

"Então, me conte sobre o que aconteceu na sua faculdade," Eu decidi começar com uma pergunta elegante, embora eu soubesse dela por seu pai.

Bella apertou seus lábios e sorriu timidamente. "Eu acho que você sempre perguntava pro meu pai sobre mim."

Oh, pego!

"Bom..." Eu comecei a dizer, embora estivesse um pouco trêmulo. "Eu perguntava, mas seria melhor ouvir de você." Aham, boa defesa, Cullen!

Ela sorriu e fez careta. Bom, ela não parecia zangada.

Nossa conversa voou facilmente. Era ótimo vê-la tão livre e não encarregada com seus trabalhos. Nós mantivemos a conversa quando nossa comida já havia chegado e eu quase fiz a dancinha da vitória se eu me lembrava da comida do refeitório no almoço. Nós continuamos a conversar até que meu celular tocou. Eu olhei pro identificador de chamadas e rolei meus olhos. Sorri com remorso pra Bella. "Desculpe, mas preciso atender. É meu pai."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem."

Saí da minha cadeira e caminhei pro canto do salão. Me encostei na parede então poderia ver Bella de onde estava. Abri o celular.

"Sim, pai?"

"Ocupado?"

Sorri. "Algo assim. Estou cortejando alguém agora."

"Hum," Meu pai soou surpreso. "É alguém com cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate e filha do chefe de polícia de Forks?"

Sorri levemente. "Claro que é. Quem mais?"

Ele sorriu de volta. "Estou feliz que esteja trabalhando em algo com ela, filho. Então, sobre o encontro que tínhamos conversado ontem..."

Meu riso desapareceu. "Que encontro?"

"Tenho certeza de que se lembra de nosso plano de vir pra Seattle, não lembra?"

Eu estava certo que meu corpo ficou mais frio do que gelo. "Hum... Pai, você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia? Eu quero dizer, você e mamãe conhecerem Bella?" Fiz careta pra imagem de Bella me rejeitando no momento em que eu contar a ela do plano.

"Porque não pergunta a ela, Edward? Além disso, você pode persuadi-la a ir com você."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Como?"

"Não sei. Porque não pensa em algo?"

Eu zombei. "Não estou acostumado a implorar pelas pessoas, pai. Meu único jeito é o que mamãe chama de "olhos de cachorrinho" e eu raramente uso isso também. Eu só fiz isso quando pedia o perdão dela depois de ter quebrado o vaso antigo."

Meu pai deu risada. "Bom, se sua mãe engoliu isso, talvez você possa tentar com Bella."

"Aham, tá."

"Nós vamos a Seattle amanhã de manhã, talvez cheguemos no almoço. Qual o seu cronograma amanhã?"

"Hum..." Pressionei meus lábios tentando me lembrar do meu expediente regular. "Eu tenho que ir ao hospital às sete. Eu darei minhas chaves ao segurança." Eu sabia que meus pais iam ficar no meu apartamento e esse era o motivo pra eu ter alugado um apartamento de dois quartos.

"Tudo bem. Está resolvido então. Você tem certeza de que pode fazer Bella ir no jantar?"

Eu estava prestes a responder a pergunta do meu pai quando vi um cara loiro sentar na minha cadeira em nossa mesa. Bella pareceu desconfortável e eu instantaneamente soube que o homem possuía uma má intenção com ela.

"Edward?"

"Te ligo depois,pai." Respondi a ele sem pensar,e desliguei o celular. Eu não parei de olhar pro cara. Me aproximei de nossa mesa na mesma hora em que ele correu pra perto de Bella enquanto ela tentava criar espaço dele. Eu tentei muito controlar minha raiva. A última vez em que perdi a cabeça foi quando estava na faculdade. Eu bati em um dos meus colegas de quarto porque ele estava interessado em Bella. Eu não queria que Bella me visse fora do controle nunca.

Eu coloquei minha mão no ombro de Bella e ela relaxou ligeiramente. Ignorando minha raiva, eu me senti orgulhoso por ela confiar em mim. Cerrei minha mandíbula e encarei atentamente o cara. Ele tinha olhos azuis e eu realmente não gostei do modo como ele olhava minha... hum... noiva. "Ele está te incomodando, Bella?"

O homem loiro sorriu manhosamente e se inclinou na minha cadeira. Ele estava me dando nos nervos. "Eu estava cumprimentando a Bella aqui. Sem ofensa, _cara_."

Ha! Experimenta! Meus olhos estreitaram. "Saia da minha cadeira."

Ele levantou sua mão e saiu. "Tudo bem. A gente se vê, Bella." E tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Eu vi o homem tocar Bella do modo mais nojento e meu instinto protetor reclamou.

Capturei a mão dele imediatamente. "_Não ouse tocar na minha noiva._" Eu rosnei. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, pude ver a mandíbula de Bella cair enquanto os olhos do homem abaularam em seus lugares. Instantaneamente soube que tratara Bella como minha noiva, mas era muito tarde pra retirar isso e se esse fosse o único jeito de manter esse homem longe, eu terei prazer em fazê-lo.

"Des...desculpe... Eu não sabia."

Bom, ele deveria ter sabido a partir de agora. "Então me deixe informá-lo, _CARA_. Ela é _minha_ noiva. Da próxima vez, mantenha suas mãos pra si mesmo e comece a tratar as mulheres com respeito. Entendeu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente e libertei meu aperto em sua mão. Ele correu pra fora como um cachorrinho perdido. Hum, esse cara era fraco. Eu sentei de volta em minha cadeira com meus olhos ainda encarando a porta da frente. Lentamente, eu virei pra olhar pra Bella e ela parecia em choque com a cena anterior. Meu rosto suavizou. Não era hora pra ficar zangado. Ela era minha prioridade. Eu desejei desesperadamente que o homem desagradável não a tivesse machucado ou eu faria alguma outra coisa com ele. "Bella? Você está bem? Ele não machucou você, machucou? Se machucou, eu juro que vou-"

"Não, Edward!" Ela cortou minhas palavras, quase gritando comigo. "Eu estou bem. De verdade. Não se preocupe. Isso acontece o tempo todo."

O que? Eu cerrei meu punho e esperava que Bella não tivesse visto isso. "O tempo todo? Ele fez isso mais de uma vez?"

"Er... Sim." Ela fez careta.

Oh, pelo amor do que é sagrado, como ela pôde ter vivido aqui antes de eu ter vindo pra sua vida? Suspirei e apertei a ponte do meu nariz, tentando controlar minha raiva novamente. De repente senti Bella colocar as mãos em concha no meu rosto e levantei minha cabeça pra olhá-la. Sua pele era tão macia e quente na minha. Meu cerne sentiu-se preenchido instantaneamente. Olhei-a tristemente. Eu sentia muito por mim mesmo, me arrependendo de não ter feito contato com ela antes ao invés de esperar por mais um ano. Eu poderia tê-la salvado daquele homem em primeiro lugar.

"Eu estou bem. Além disso, sou filha do chefe de polícia. Sei como me defender." Ela disse em um tom zombeteiro, tentando abrandar minha tristeza.

Ah, Bella!

Sorri e inconscientemente baixei minha testa na dela. Ela não se esquivou no que eu fiquei grato. "Desculpe."

Ela pressionou seus lábios. Ela realmente parecia adorável e meu coração deu uma estúpida palpitação de novo. "Bem, eu não me desculpo por Mike. Talvez você pudesse mostrá-lo alguns pontos."

Oh, o nome dele era Mike, então. Ela disse que eu poderia dar uns toques nele? O prazer é meu!

Me foquei de volta em Bella e dei risada me afastando pra afofar o cabelo dela.

Ela me encarou. "Edward... Quando você disse que eu era a sua noiva..." A voz dela falhou no final.

Dessa vez, eu coloquei minhas mãos em concha no rosto dela. Eu olhei pros seus olhos cor de chocolate e tremi levemente debaixo de seu olhar. Foco, Edward!

"Sim, Bella. Você é _minha_ noiva. Eu sei que não me ama, mas prometo compensar meu tempo com você. E vou esperar por você." Pra sempre...

Ela suspirou. "Edward... Vai ser tanto tempo... Como você ainda irá me querer?"

Meu rosto ficou duro instantaneamente. Como ela pode me perguntar esse tipo de coisa? Ela sabia o quão miserável eu estava de volta no Alasca? Ela sabia o quanto eu senti a falta dela todos esses anos de nossa separação? Ela sabia... Suspirei mentalmente. Claro que ela não sabia. Ela tinha uma impressão diferente de mim. Eu acertaria isso com Tyler em nossa reunião se ele fosse mesmo.

"Você é tudo o que eu quero, Bella. Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou com que as pessoas dizem. Eu quero você e só você!" E sempre irei querer.

Bella procurou meus olhos e me encarou suplicante. "Você... vai... esperar... que... eu... te... ame?"

Eu quase saltei do meu lugar quando a ouvi dizer essas palavras. Meu coração inchou de esperança. Eu ainda tinha uma chance de ganhar seu coração. Ao invés de pular e fazer a dancinha da alegria sorri e beijei sua testa. Encarei seus olhos e disse a promessa de nossos tempos de criança, "Pra sempre se eu tiver." Eu disse essas palavras quando a ajudava a ficar sobre seus pés depois de ela ter caído me perseguindo. Eu não tinha certeza se Bella poderia lembrar, mas eu esperava que ela lembrasse algum dia.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, olhei pro grande relógio e senti um pouco de desapontamento quando este marcava oito e meia da noite. Tanto quanto eu queria mais tempo com Bella, eu sabia que ela precisava descansar. Virei pra olhar pra ela e disse, "Vamos! É hora de a princesa ir pra casa."

Eu sorria enquanto ela rolava seus olhos.

Paguei a conta e saí do restaurante com Bella perto de mim. Abri a porta do passageiro do meu carro pra ela e ela entrou. Liguei o motor depois de me instalar em meu banco e dirigi de volta pro apartamento dela. Uma melodia suave do alto-falante acompanhou nossa viagem de volta pro apartamento. Eu realmente tive um bom tempo e esperava que Bella quisesse dizer o que disse mais cedo que ela queria me amar. Eu sabia que nós teríamos de trabalhar em várias coisas e sabia que Bella não iria esquecer meu comportamento no colegial, mas eu estava disposto a tentar e provar pra ela que era um homem bom agora e que eu era digno de seu amor.

Suspirei internamente. Eu ainda não me organizara pra contar a ela sobre a reunião. Como na Terra eu iria convidá-la pra ir? Como amigos ou talvez... namorados? Engoli em seco. Ela aceitaria isso? E não esquecer do jantar com meus pais amanhã. Estacionei meu carro na garagem de seu apartamento e Bella pareceu voltar de seu torpor. O que ela estava possivelmente pensando agora? Tirei meu cinto e saí pra abrir a porta pra ela. Levei-a de volta pra porta de seu apartamento.

Ela sorriu pra mim quando paramos em frente à porta. "Obrigada. Eu realmente me diverti bastante."

Meu corpo estourou em alegria vendo o seu sorriso. Sorri. "Sem problemas, Bella."

Tudo bem, agora era a hora da parte mais difícil.

Corri meus dedos por meus cabelos pra domar o nervosismo. "Hum... Bella? Você está livre amanhã de noite? Meus pais estarão na cidade e querem ver você."

Ela pasmou comigo. "Seus... Seus pais?"

"Sim. Eles ligaram pra mim quando estávamos no restaurante. Então, você vem comigo?" Eu pedi a ela meio que implorando. Eu estava pensando em usar meus "olhos de cachorrinho" nela.

Ela piscou, parecendo insegura. "Bom..."

Eu achei que era a hora certa pros olhinhos. "Por favor..."

Ela rolou seus olhos e instantaneamente eu soube que tinha ganhado. "Ugh! Tá bom! Devo usar um vestido?" Uau, obrigado, "olhos de cachorrinho"!

Sorri vitorioso. "É um jantar quase formal. Vestido está bem. Te pego amanhã às sete, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem!"

Encaramos-nos e minha mão tocou sua bochecha por si mesma. Parecia que meu corpo tinha seu próprio comando quando estava perto dela. Meus dedos lentamente acariciaram sua bochecha. "Você é tão linda," Eu murmurei pra ela, lhe contando o mais profundo desejo do meu coração.

Bella não me respondeu, ela só me encarava com seus olhos cor de chocolate e eu inconscientemente desci meu rosto pro dela. A urgência de beijar seus lábios de repente inundou minha mente e não pude resistir a isso. Quando nossos lábios estavam polegadas separados, ela virou sua cabeça fracamente e eu estalei de volta pra realidade. O que eu tinha feito? Eu tentei beijá-la? Droga! Nós nem estávamos no departamento dos encontros ainda. Em embaraço, tomei uma rápida decisão. Beijei a bochecha dela e me inclinei pra longe.

"Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem."

"Boa noite, Edward," Ela sussurrou.

Sorri superficialmente e andei até o elevador. Apertei o botão e entrei. Não vi Bella quando me virei em sua direção antes de a porta do elevador fechar. Exalei e me inclinei na parede do elevador. O que tinha acontecido?

Saí do elevador depois do barulhinho de sino e entrei em meu carro. Dirigi de volta pro meu apartamento num modo meio absorto e aturdido. Bella estava realmente me deixando louco. Eu ainda podia sentir seu toque quente em minhas bochechas e sua respiração quente quando nós quase nos beijamos. Eu estava encantado com sua beleza natural e inteligência. Mesmo suas brincadeiras podiam domar minha raiva. Eu corri minha mão por meu cabelo de novo.

Deus, eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por Bella Swan.

Estacionei meu carro na garagem do meu apartamento e informei ao segurança sobre a chegada dos meus pais amanhã. Caminhei até meu andar e destranquei a porta. Joguei a chave numa tigela perto da porta e tranquei a porta novamente. Afundei em meu sofá e puxei meu telefone. Rolei o navegador pro número do meu pai e apertei o botão de discagem. Aguardei até o quinto toque antes de ele atender seu celular.

"Oi," Meu pai parecia sem fôlego.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Pai? Você está bem? Você soa como se tivesse corrido uma milha."

Meu pai tentou controlar sua respiração. "Não, estou bem, filho."

Eu estava começando a suspeitar mais. O que meu pai poderia estar fazendo a essa hora pra parecer que ele estivesse precisando de um tanque de ar? Espera! Oh, não! Não pode ser!

Sorri demoniacamente. "Pai? Onde está a mãe?"

Pude ouvir a voz abafada da minha mãe ao fundo e explodi em gargalhadas.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, pare com isso!" Meu pai disse severamente, mas eu sabia. Ele estava envergonhado consigo mesmo.

Céus! Eu estava interrompendo justamente as preliminares dos meus pais. Eu era realmente um filho mau ou... um filho bom?

"Desculpe, pai," Eu consegui dizer entre risadas. "Eu só queria te contar que Bella já concordou ir jantar amanhã. Só esqueça que liguei. Tenha uma BOA noite. Te amo,mãe!" Eu meio que gritei e desliguei o telefone antes de o meu pai mudar de idéia.

**- Nota da Bee:** _uahuahauahaua,adoooro essa parte do Edzinho do mal,empatando o lance dos pais. hahahah Tadinho do Cullen Pai. hahahahaa_

_Well,estou colocando tudo o que deixei de colocar quando estava em provas. Me desculpem,mais uma vez. Prometo ser mais atenta. E rechear mais isso aqui! Já sabem: **Reviews = mais capítulos.**_

_Show me the LOVE!_


End file.
